Distant Horizons
by Oblivion Hyorinmaru
Summary: Vampires were creatures of lust and darkness......Riku Valentine was no exception. Werewolves were savage and cruel beasts.........Sora Tsubaki was a major exception.
1. Stupid Human

**This Was Revised On The 11th Of October 2009  
I Would Like To Say A Huge Thanks To My Beta Shadow Hunt. You Are Amazing And She Has Turn This Rubbish To An Amazing Piece Of Writting That It Is At The Moment**

It was amusing how naive some people could be. No scratch that. It was amusing how naive Sora Tsubaki could be.

Sora was just like any other average teenager living in Twilight Town, the capital of the great nation of Destiny Islands. The nation was a collection of islands that laid hundreds of miles away from any other main land, which helped cause it to become a great and exotic holiday destination. The villagers of the island had even begun to advertise their many legendary beasts and monsters that roamed the islands because of all the tourist interest in it, but as for whether Sora actually believed in these stories like the rest of his friends, the fact was he didn't.

But honestly, he really should have.

Sora was clueless to the shadows that were lurking around in the darkness of night and even in the bright daylight because he was never paying attention to his surroundings. Even if people around him were actually caught up in these mystical battles, Sora never noticed because he didn't believe in all that mumbo jumbo. As a kid he grew up with these sort of stories as a bedtime tale but as he grew older his best friend, Riku used them to frighten him. It was like that everyday and today was no different.

It was a normal Monday morning around eight thirty in the morning and Sora was still sleeping much to the annoyance of Riku, who had just walked into Sora's bedroom. Riku ran his hand through his platinum hair as he watched Sora peacefully sleeping. Usually Riku would label this as cute but today they were late for school so the cuteness disappeared due to his anger. The older boy walked over to the sleeping boy and grabbed a fist full of his covers before yanking them off Sora's small body. The brunette was abruptly woken up as the cold air crashed onto his tanned skin. "It would be nice if we could get to school before lunch." Riku said harshly to his friend.

Riku watched as Sora laid on his bed and glared up at him. Slowly, he lifted himself up and stood before grabbing his clothes and matching into the bathroom without a word. Sora wasn't exactly a morning person.

Riku sat down on Sora's messy bed and leaned against the wall that Sora's bed was against. "Stupid human" He muttered under his breath.

It was nine fifteen in the morning by the time the two boys arrived at their school, Twilight Town Academy. Once the two boys had registered, they made their way to first period. Riku walked happily down the corridors as Sora stalked behind him. The class they were headed to was Math, which was Sora worst subject. He hated anything to do with that class and he always blamed Riku for making him take it. The teacher was, luckily, not actually in the class at the when they walked in, so Sora wasn't worried about being tardy.

They took their respective seats once they were in the class. Sora sat beside his good friend Roxas, who was currently staring out of the window with an amused expression, while Riku took his seat next to Roxas's twin sister, Namine. Many people speculated that Riku and Naime had started dating after Riku's break up with his ex-girlfriend and long time best friend, Kairi, but Sora knew that this wasn't true. No matter how beautiful Namine was, Riku clearly stated that he wasn't going to date anyone else for a while.

"Hey Sora. Have you heard about the new transfer kid that supposed to be arriving today?" Roxas asked. "It's really rare that new people appear on the island. I think the last new person to move to the island was you, Sora."

It put a smile on his face as Sora recalled his first week on the island because it was possibly the best one of his life. It had only been two days since moving when he had wandered out of his house without his parents and made his way down to the beach. He remembered it raining heavily that night, with the wind blowing harshly against the sand and making the already chilly night freezing to little five year old Sora.

It hadn't taken Sora long to lose his way and become lost on the unfamiliar island. The moment he realized he was lost he began to panic and run randomly in a far off hope of where he headed being the right direction. "Mum, Dad?" Sora had remembered crying helplessly into the sand after he finally fell to curl himself up in a ball.

"If you stay out here you will freeze to death." A voice said to his right. "My guess is that you are lost?" Sora looked up at the sliver haired boy who was standing over him. The slightly older boy had a black jumper pulled over his chest and for some reason didn't seem to be as bothered by the chill of the night. Sora nodded as the boy held out his hand to pull Sora up. "I'm Riku Valentine"

Sora hesitantly took Riku's hand. "I'm S-Sowa Tsubwaki" Sora stood up and looked the other boy in the eyes. He had the brightest colour of green he had ever seen in his short life.

"Riku." Said an unknown voice. Sora turned to the left to see two men standing a good ten feat away from them. One of them had long silver hair and looked like a much older version of Riku and the other male who had spikey raven hair looked nothing like him, making Sora guess that the first man was Riku's father. The raven haired man walked over to Sora and Riku and knelled in front of the two children. "Hey your the new kid that's moved here, right? Are you okay?" Sora hid behind Riku as the raven haired man started Sora in the eye. Sora felt slightly lowly in the man gaze but the raven haired male just smiled. The man stood to his full height and held his hand to Sora, but he looked at it hesitantly for some time before he lifted his own hand to grab it. Sora was stopped when he heard a terror filled voice.

"Sora!" The small brunette child turned around to see his mother running towards them. The next thing he knew, Sora was being swooped up by his mother. The men who had originally found Sora watched as the woman whispered "sorry" repeatedly into Sora's ear. Sora watched as Riku's father lifted him up as well.

"Be grateful that my son found him when he did. It's a very bad idea to let a child wander around at night. If it was anyone else that found him, you may have never have seen your son again" Riku's father bluntly stated.

"Thank you." Sora's mother smiled sweetly at the Riku before she walked away with her son in her arms. Sora looked back over his mother's shoulder.

"Bye-bye Riku!" The small brunette grinned brightly and waved his hand at the other boy who smiled enthusiastically in response.

Yes, that night had been a good one, even considering the horror he had first experienced from being lost. He and Riku had been best friends ever since though, so he was glad he had wandered off from his parents.

"Roxas." Sora said with a smile meant for Riku. "That was ten years ago."

"Exactly that's my point. That is how rare newcomers to this island are." Roxas threw his hands up in the air for some unknown reason. It was just something that Roxas liked to do because Roxas was a random person. Sora always firmly believed in the phrase 'time flies when your having fun' because even if he hated half his classes in his timetable, he always had his friends to keep him amused.

It was now lunchtime and Sora sat in his usual seat in the cafeteria beside Riku as he hurriedly tore into a burger. Namine, Riku, and Kairi sat and watched him make an mess of himself as usual. "Sora, slow down. Your going to end up choking again and this time I am not giving you my air." Riku said into his ear, making Sora remembered the highly amusing time when he almost died by choking on a chip. He had blacked out and Riku had no other option but to give Sora the 'kiss of life'. The girls sat at the table laughing as Sora grinned at his friend's comment.

"Riku, You loved it and I know it." He stuck his tongue out at Riku playfully. "Do you want another one?" Sora balanced on his knees on his chair and stuck out his lips as if he was asking for a kiss. Riku pushed Sora away with a grin and the brunette fell to the floor with a loud thump. Kairi was nearly crying because she was laughing so much, as was Namine. Sora eventually got back on his chair and glared at Riku who just laughed at his best friend, however, Riku suddenly stopped laughing when he caught sight of two older boy's walking towards them.

"Hey, Namine. Can you and Roxas meet me in the forest around nine tonight? I have a maths test tomorrow so I'm going to Tidus's to study." The platinum blond boy grinned at the Namine who smiled and nodded her head at her older brother. Namine was curious as to why Vaan had asked her and Roxas to meet him at the forest but she ignored it for now.

"Okay, Vaan but if your late I'll get Roxas to slap you." Namine said with Vaan rolling his eyes at his sister in response.

"He better pass, Tidus," Said Roxas with a playful glare at his brother's best friend. "Because I'm coming after you if he doesn't." Tidus lifted his hands up in the air in surrender which caused Namine to giggle but Sora noticed that Riku found none of this amusing. He always wondered why Riku had stopped talking to Tidus but when the brunette had asked, Riku had given him no response.

"Guys, Guys lets go outside. I mean, look at how sunny it is for once." The brunette whined as he tried to pull on Riku's arm in order for him to get outside but he ended up slipping and falling on the floor again. He glared at everyone and pouted. "Seriously, you would think you're a vampire or something." Sora laughed out loud but everyone just paled and looked at the brunette before pretending to laugh it off. It was scary how right Sora actually was.

"Yeah, he'll suck your blood, Sora." Tidus smirked and looked at Riku, who just glared at the older male.

"Yeah well I might." Riku agreed. "I'll suck you dry, Sora- at least that's what mutt thinks." Vaan pinched the bridge of his nose as Tidus scoffed at Riku's remark. The two teens quickly turned and walked away from the table.

Sora scratched his head at that awkward conversation. "I don't get it!" Riku slapped his forehead in response but was really relived with that response.

The rest of lunch passed relatively quietly until the bell for fifth period went. Sora and Kairi said goodbye to Riku and Namine before heading up to art. Sora was naturally good at art which surprised a lot of people, especially Riku. In almost a blink of an eye, fifty-five minutes passed right by and the bell for the final class of the day sounded throughout the school. He quickly packed away his stuff and waited for Kairi before heading to English.

As they walked into English class, Sora took note that Riku was late yet again. This was understandable though due to Riku's fifth period, physics, being on the other side of the school. Roxas and Hayner were already sitting there waiting on them.

"Hey guys. How was art?" Roxas grinned at the pair Sora shrugged and sat down next to Kairi. A few moments later Riku walked into class with an unknown person slugging behind him. The silver haired teen said something to the teacher before he sat down on the other side of Sora.

Everyone at the table noticed that Roxas's eyes were fixated on the new redhead still standing by the teacher. Roxas was so predictable. Sora looked over to hear Hayner sighing loudly and lifting his feet so that they were on the table.

"Listen up class. It seems we have a new student amongst us" The teacher smiled at the redheaded boy who was standing lazily beside the teacher. The students eyed him closely and decided their first options of this boy and they seemed positive, especially on Roxas's part. The blond couldn't take his eyes off of the redhead for even a second and the only reason he snapped out of his daze was because the new student began to talk with those gorgeous lips of his.

"I'm Axel. Nice to meet you." That was all he said before he walked towards Roxas's table. "Is this seat taken?" Sora and Kairi were ready to burst out laughing as Roxas's face flushed a bright red when Axel put his hand on the chair beside him. All the blond could do was shake his head repeatedly in answer to the other's question.

The teacher watched as Axel sat down beside Roxas and smiled before she noticed Hayner with his feet up on the table. "Hayner will you get you feet down from their? I've told you a million times not to do that." She sighed. "Would you do that in your own house?"

Everyone looked at Hayner who just raised his eye brows at the teacher before he spoke. "Well that's a bit of a stupid question isn't it?" Laughter erupted as Hayner took his feet down from the table in slow motion.

As the period went on, Sora watched Roxas, who's eyes were switching between his work and the redhead beside him constantly. At one point, Axel stood up to go and speak to the teacher and Riku decided that this was the ideal opportunity to tease Roxas.

"Hey Sora, doesn't that Axel guy have the sexiest hair?" Riku smirked at Sora.

Realizing what his friend was doing, Sora decided to play along. "Yeah. His eyes are to die for!" Sora looked at Roxas, who was watching Axel and smirking.

Roxas licked his lips. "God, his ass is _hot_." Kairi looked up from her work and stared at Roxas in shock. Even Hayner –who was Roxas's best friend- seemed shocked by this. The chatter died down again when Axel returned to the table.

Once the day finally came to an end, Sora walked out of the school and much to his disappointment, it had clouded over the sun as rain poured down upon them. However, Riku seemed to brighten at this fact, even going as far as grinning and wrapping his arm around Sora's shoulders as they walked down the stone stairs. When the two got to the bottom, Riku saw a familler looking car outside the school.

"Looks like my father is here." Riku stated and took his arm off of Sora's shoulders. Sora put his hood up and peeked over at the black car his friend's family was in. When he looked back over at Riku he saw an Ipod in his hand. "I'm trusting you with this and if you lose it, I'm going to kill you." Sora grinned brightly and nodded his head, snatching the Ipod from his friend before he changed his mind.

Suddenly Sora heard his name being called. Hanging out of the window was Zack, who was Riku's 'second' father, though around the village it was thought that Zack was his older brother in order to not cause nasty rumors. Not many people knew this, in fact, the only two people outside of Riku's family who knew were Kairi and Sora. "Hiya Sora!" Sora grin got wider as he waved over to Zack. Riku walked down to his car as Zack was hauled back inside the car by Riku's birth father, Sephiroth. Zack tended to act like a child at times, but it was the only reason why him and Sora got along so well.

Sephiroth smiled at Sora from the driver's seat. "Sora, its nice to see you. How have you been?"

"I'm fine." Riku smiled at Sora's wide grin. "I better get going though because I have a free house tonight so its perfect for studying in!"

"Since when did you study? All that's in your head is your secret stash of sweets." Sora wanted to damn Riku for knowing him so well.

Sephiroth just shook his head an kept the smile on his face. "Get in the car, Sora. I'll drop you off."

Sora looked in the car and shook his head when he saw Riku's older brothers, Cloud and Leon, in the car. "Nah. It seems a bit cramped in there and besides, I wanna listen to Riku's Ipod." Sephiroth just nodded his head and Riku opened a car door as Sora waved goodbye to Riku and his family. The car quickly pulled away and disappeared.

On the route home, Sora walked through the Twilight Town's Dark Forest, because it was a short cut to his house. The forest was notorious for being the center of many of the stories that the villager's told to the tourists if Sora recalled correctly. He had Riku's Ipod in his ears and was blasting one of Riku's heavy metal songs into his ears so he could think clearly.

Ever since he was little, Riku had told him not to venture into the forest alone but did the brunette listen? No.

It was a shame Sora had the music so loud because if he didn't, he might have heard his attacker coming.


	2. Shattered

Oh Jeez A Week Since The First Chappie =D Thankies For All Your Reiveiws Gawd I Love You All So Much. Hopefully I Can Try To Make This Story As Interesting As Possible. A Little Note You May Want To Read, I Will Most Likely Be Making This In An Mpreg At Some Point In Time But Not For A While Yet .

I Must Go Into A Rant Ladies And Gentlemen If Any Guys Are Reading This Crap I Can't See How Anyone Whould Want To Read This Its Shit........Anyways Lawl My Rant Is That Xion Is A Bitch. On The 30th Of May 358/2 Days Was Finally Release And I Must Add ROXAS DOESN'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR XION NOR NAMINE AND SORA DOSN'T LOVE KAIRI GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. I'm Calm Now.

* * *

* * *

Shattered

* * *

Riku absolutely loathed going hunting with his screwed up family. He abhors the very thought of it for so many reasons, the two major ones being that it was boring and he had better things to do with his time and the other was the his family were a bunch of idiots. He cared deeply about them nevertheless but they were still idiots. His father would constantly be shouting at his older 'brothers' while Zack would just be bouncing around like and idiot that he was. Zack had always been like the annoying older brother to Riku other than his father's partner. Most people believed that Zack was Sephiroth's brother even though they looked nothing like each other and that Cloud and Leon were Riku's adopted brothers and that was the image that they portrayed in public. Riku could hear Cloud and Leon arguing in the background again and he really wanted to stick a sock in both their mouths to shut them up. They were all currently deep in the Twilight Town forest searching for homeless humans that nobody would miss so that they could have a meal however it wasn't so bad for Riku to be doing this because until the rest of his family, he could he drink more than just blood. Being a half human due to the fact that his birth mother was a human, Riku was different in many ways to the rest of his family. Riku could go out in the sun albeit every inch of his skin has to be covered but the rest of his family could not. Despite all the many reasons that prove he is a half vampire, the silver haired teen always stated to everyone who knew what he was that he was a vampire and nothing else.

"That is disgusting?" Zack stuck out his tongue and held his nose just as Riku rolled his eyes at him and started to follow the scent. It was clear a scent of a werewolf. Zack tired to stop him but Riku wasn't deterred in the slightest. Riku got his fearlessness from Sephiroth and everyone knew it but was Zack was still over protective of Riku, he always had been and always will be. Riku continued walking until he was out of view of the rest of his family. Sephiroth knew that Riku was perfectly capable of handling a werewolf on his own so he have to didn't worry. However Zack did worry so it was only naturally for him to run after Riku and when he found the teen he believed he was right in pursuing him. Riku was standing with a look of pure horror on his face and he was violently shaking. With Riku being rather cold hearted like his father wasn't easily scared or worried and this had to be the first time anyone else had seen Riku in such a state.

"Riku?" Zack placed his hands on the teen's shoulder and he looked down to see what Riku was staring at. What Zack saw haunted him just as much as it must have been haunting Riku. The silver haired teen was so shaking violently that it was noticeable from about 10 feet away and really Zack couldn't blame him.

"S-Sora" Riku dropped to his knees and gripped the battered and bloody body of his best friend. The younger teen was barely still alive and the most prominent of his injuries were the bite marks on his shoulder. Zack heard everyone else's shocked gasps as they saw Sora's bloody body. The brunette had clearly been turned into a werewolf but Riku didn't want to believe it. "Sora please wake up. Please you idiot come on. WAKE UP" Riku screamed at Sora's unconscious form as he started growing desperate for the teen to wake up but the younger teen just growled and twitched subconsciously. Tears started streaming down Riku's face as he cradled his best friend in his arms. About 5 hours ago Sora was a bouncy teen who wouldn't stop grinning and now he was on the verge of death.

"I hope your planning on killing it" Riku looked back at his father in absolute horror as he clung to Sora's body. He couldn't believe his father was saying such a thing when only a few hours ago he acted so kindly towards the brunette. Riku's tears dripped down from his face and on to Sora's.

"Sephiroth you can't be serious. This is Sora, this kid is Riku's best friend and he's known us all for 10 years. How the hell can you want to kill him?" Sephiroth just raised his eyebrows at his mate and looked down at his son who was starting up at him with an expression of shock. Zack understood what Sephiroth meant but with it being Sora, he couldn't be serious about going through with it.

"He's a werewolf now. It doesn't matter whether he is Riku's friend or not. He is our enemy now" Sephiroth glared down at his son before he looked at the marks on Sora's shoulder. Riku just tightened his grip on Sora as he glared at his father. Cloud and Leon didn't say anything but their faces said all that need to be said. They would never object to anything Sephiroth said but this time they couldn't help but he horrified at his drastic course of action.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me. I'm never gonna hurt him, I couldn't care if we are vampire and he's a werewolf because its always been me and Sora and that's the way it was always going to be. At least until he died" Riku had never cried so much in his life but he couldn't help himself. Zack knelled down beside Riku who was clutching Sora's body like a lifeline

"I couldn't careless what you think Riku. Your just a child and you don't know any better but i'll give you once chance. Take the boy away but be warned if I ever see him again I will kill him" Zack, Cloud and Leon all started at Sephiroth in shock and Riku growled. The silver haired teen lifted his friend's body and glared at his father before he ran off with Sora in his arms.

"What the hell, Sephiroth." Zack pushed Sephiroth to the ground and straddled him while pinning his arms down but Sephiroth easily pushed Zack off of him. Zack was string but Sephiroth was much stronger. "Thats your son's best friend and you just want him dead. Sephiroth what the hell has gotten into you" Sephiroth stood up and dusted himself down and looked down at Zack.

"You know exactly what this means Zackery and don't forget it" Zack watched in distress as Sephiroth walked off. "Squall, come on" The brunette ran after his 'father' leaving Zack and Cloud alone in the woods. Zack knew what Sephiroth was talking about but he didn't want Sora to play apart in this.

"C'mon Cloud I'll get him to calm down. It will take a while but I'll be able to do it" Cloud helped Zack up as they started to follow Sephiroth out of the forest. However all Zack could think about was Sephiroth's cruel remarks to Riku about Sora. He couldn't believe that Sephiroth could be this horrible and he would stop him doing something drastic at all costs. It was just Sora's sake he was thinking about but Riku's also.

* * *

Tidus woke up to the sound of the rain battering off of his bedroom window. He sat up slowly just in case he disturbed the sleeping body next to him. The sandy blond looked out of the window and he instantly knew something was wrong. He was so wrapped up in his through that he didn't notice the person beside him shifting under the covers.

"What's wrong?" When Tidus didn't answer, the other blond sat up on his knees placed his hand on Tidus's shoulder. "Tidus?" Eventually Tidus looked at the other male before smiling slightly. However the other blond wasn't convinced that everything was okay. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just feel that something bad has happened. Can't you feel it, Vaan?" The other blond shook his head and looked out of the window and all he could see was the rain battering down. Vaan flopped back down on the bed and rested his head on Tidus's chest. Vaan grinned has he felt Tidus's hands running through his hair, he knew he should be studying for his maths test but in all honesty neither teen could be bother.

"Vaan its ten-to-nine. You were supposed to be meeting your brother and sister at nine?" Vaan lifted his head to looked at Tidus and it took a moment for his words to sink in before Vaan scrambled out of the bed and started to look for his clothes which were strewn over Tidus's floor. Tidus burst out laughing at the fact Vaan was so worried about being late. He shut up when Vaan threw a shirt in his face.

"Your walking me out there so you better get dressed" Tidus groaned as he pulled the the shirt of his looked at the clock on his bedside table. The digets read 8.55pm which meant that Vaan was going to late since it took 10 minutes for them to get into the forest from Tidus's house.

Meanwhile Roxas and Namine were sitting under a tree to shield themselves from the rain. Namine looked at her watch and it told her that it was 9.00pm exactly.

"Vaan is late as usual" Namine growled under her breath as Roxas looked at her and sighed. It was almost certain that Vaan wouldn't make it in time because it was just the kind of person Vaan was. Namine stood up and looked around for any sight on Vaan appearing. She noticed someone in the distance that was running towards them.

"He's coming now" Just as Namine said that, Vaan and Tidus appeared from behind her. Namine quickly turned back around to focus her eyes on the figure that was running toward them.

"Hey its Riku and he's holding Sora" Namine couldn't stop her brother as he ran out to meet the silver haired boy and the others had not option but to follow him. Namine watched as Roxas stopped just short of Riku. She looked at the bloody and battered body in Riku's arms and it made her feel sick.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM" It was common knowledge to Roxas, Vaan and Namine that Riku was a vampire and Roxas's first thought clearly was that Riku had turned him into a vampire. It also confused Roxas on how Riku was holding Sora's bleeding body without going into a frenzy. Roxas was ready to move closer when Tidus walked right up to Riku and Sora and looked over his body. Riku snarled at Tidus but the blond didn't pay any attention to it. Tidus pulled back after a moment and looked back at Roxas

"This isn't good" Everyone looked as Tidus as he ran a hand through his hair. "He's been turned into a werewolf. Its easy to tell by the bit marks on his shoulder" Everybody lifted their heads to look at Riku's head fell to look at the body in his arms. "So what are you going to do, Riku?. Everyone knows that Vampires and Werewolves are supposed to hate each other." Namine looked as if she was going to cry, Roxas and Vaan just stood waiting on an answer and Riku looked like he was debating with himself on what to say.

"I'll take him home" Riku's body started shaking and his hold on Sora's body got tighter and tighter. "Then I'll just have to stop interacting with him like the way its supposed to be and the way my father demands it." Roxas was unable to hold back his growing anger and he could help it as he started to scream at Riku.

"YOU INSENSITIVE BASTARD" Riku was shocked by Roxas blunt statement. "Sora's your best friend and he has been for most of your life. He'll walk into school tomorrow and wonder why the hell your ignoring him. Tidus was maybe able to handle it when you broke off your friendship with him but Sora won't be able to handle it. You'll drive him to insanity" Roxas could see the regret and pain in Riku's eyes.

"I don't want to have to do this either but this isn't about what I want. My dad has made it clear that Sora's a werewolf and that he now our enemy whether he's my best friend or not. I would do anything to fight against this but my dad won't let me say or do anything to stop this." Riku looked down at Sora and it made his heartbreak at the sight. Sora would wake up tomorrow and his friendship with Riku would be no more.

"So are you going to go through your life always listening to your dad. What we are shouldn't get the way of who he care about." Its was rare for Vaan to be so sentimental because usually he was going on about who's head he wanted to rip off or how his teachers are idiots. "Angel are often seen as creature of purity and are not to associate with creature of darkness. I associate with Tidus and I never once cared that he was a werewolf or anything." Vaan turned around and started to walk off. "Never make me say something so lame ever again" He lifted his hand up and waved goodbye.

"VAAN, wait" Namine ran after her big brother after he disappeared into the forest. The departure of Namine and Vaan left Riku, Tidus and Roxas alone in the forest. Tidus sighed and cracked his knuckles before he looked at Sora.

"At any rate, Tidus you'll need to tell him before the next full moon" Tidus ran a shaky hand through his hair as he looked at Riku and Roxas.

" That could be difficult" Riku glared at him as if asking why its difficult. "The next full moon is tomorrow night" Roxas groaned and Riku looked as if he was going to faint.

* * *

Zack kicked the door down to his and Sephiroth's room. Sephiroth turned around to see Zack standing in the door with a look of fury in his eyes. Sephiroth wanted to dismiss the look in his mates eyes but he found it impossible to do so. The raven haired male stormed up to Sephiroth and fisted his jacket and started to shake Sephiroth about but it didn't bother the elder male much.

"What the hell do you think your playing at?" Zack growled as Sephiroth just looked at Zack and sighed before he pushed the younger vampire off of him. Zack landed on the large king sized bed and glared up at Sephiroth. "Sora's an innocent kid who doesn't know whats going on around him and you wanted him dead." Sephiroth could see seriousness in Zack's eye and that was something that he rarely saw. "He doesn't deserve any of this and Riku didn't deserve to be put in the position that you put him in" Zack watched as Sephiroth sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I told about what happened to me before I met you, didn't I?" Zack nodded his head as Sephiroth sighed and sat down on the bed beside Zack. " After that incident me and my father promised ourselves that if and when Xemnas found a mate, we would kill it. I don't want to do this because Sora is such a kind young boy but I made that promise with my father" Zack sat up on his knees and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck.

"Would she want you and your father to do this?" Sephiroth's eyes winded as he looked at the raven haired male who was now sitting and looking straight into his eyes. Zack had a point and Sephiroth seemed to consider that point before answering Zack.

"No she wouln't but I just want revenge for what happened to her" Zack sighed and threw himself back on the bed so he was lying down beside Sephiroth.

"Okay so you go though with it. What happens when? Will you feel better, will you feel happier?. If you go through with this you'll lose more than you'll gain. You'll have the death on and innocent boy on your hands and not only that the most important thing in your life will hate you for it." Sephiroth raised his eyebrows at Zack.

"You would leave me for that incident?" Zack chuckled slightly before his face turned serious again.

"Sephiroth, you and I both know that I'm not the most important thing in your life. Its Riku. You always act like you don't have time for him and that your always busy but I know that you love him more than anything, more than me and you should because he is your only son. Well your only biological son but if he was ever to leave or if something was ever to happen to him I know you would go insane." Zack was right and Sephiroth knew it. He didn't want everyone to know hoe much Riku actually did mean to him. People may have actually thought that Sephiroth was a horrible parent to Riku but it was the complete opposite

"Your right Zack. I should never have put Riku in that position and I should never have even thought about killing Sora." Sephiroth threw his body down so that he was lying down beside Zack. The raven haired man grinned happily and placed a gentle kiss on Sephiroth's cold lips.

"Of course I'm right" Sephiroth chuckled at his mate who was looking at him with a glint of mischievousness in his bright blue eyes. "I'm strange but in a good way of course. You love me for it anyways" Zack's grin got brighter as he felt Sephiroth's arms wrap around his back.

"That I do Zackery" Zack pouted as Sephiroth addressed him using his full name. The older male knew that Zack hated getting called Zackery but he called him it anyways simply because it annoyed the the younger male. Sephiroth place a more passionate kiss to Zack's lips to which the younger male mewled softly in response.

* * *

Cold amber eyes watched the movements of the blond woman who strutted around the werewolf's den as if she owned the place. The man sat up and stretched his worn out muscles.

"This is pathetic, Xemnas. Its worse than pathetic, you were out marking a mate when you were supposed to be thinking about our plan. To think you sent Axel to keep an eye on this boy is disgusting. I thought you we passed all this looking for a mate rubbish" The blond woman ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"Larxene, be patient. I haven't just been looking for a normal mate" The woman known as Larxene raised her eyebrows at the comment "This particular boy is of beauty the likes I have never seen before. Not only that but he is every close to the Heir of the Valentine clan. When I have that boy in my clutches, I highly doubt that the Valentine's will have the guts to attack me in fear that the boy's safety may be in danger." Xemnas laughed psychotically as Larxene grinned. Suddenly two people enter the room and both took their place beside Larxene.

"Well what did you find out at that wretched school?" Larxene looked at Axel who just smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"The kid's pretty quite but he seems really close to that Riku guy. Other than that I can't really say anything else" The other girl smirked to herself as Axel explained himself to Larxene while using some rather strange hand moves to demonstrate what he was saying.

"Of course Axel wasn't paying attention. He was too bust watching the blond boy sitting next to him"

"Ashe if you don't shut up I will burn off every hair on your ugly little head" The blond woman looked at Axel who was pleasantly smirking to himself

"Enough of your pathetic arguments. Now Axel, its your job to watch this young boy. It seems our plan is coming to fruition" Larxene cackled like an evil witch as did Xemnas and Ashe but Axel just stood silently not taking interest in anything that was happening

* * *

Axel Is A Bad Man Well For A Little While. I Found Out A Hilarious Piece Of Info Today And I'm Not Going To Stop Going On About It For A While....Axel's Real Name Is Lea HAHAHAHAHA I Think That Is Hilarious -Gets Stranges Looks From Readers- Eeeep Sorry I'll Calm Down Now. Awwww Sephy Is Such A Caring Daddy To Riku Lawl. O.O Do My Eyes Decive Me Tidus And Vaan :P Hehehe I'm Shocking Anyways I'll Calm Down Now


	3. Supernatural

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Guys =D  
HOLY BATMAN I Realized Something Since My Last Update I Am Now In My 6th And Final Year Of School. Its Bloody Scary =(  
Oh Well My Work With This Story Continues  
Omg Who Has Seen The New Moon Trailer...............I Have My Plans For The 27th Of Novemeber And Now So Does Timelady Roxas And CloudSqualheart.**

* * *

Supernatural

* * *

Riku lay on his bed with a million through surging through his brains and most of them were surround the current state of his relationship with Sora. For hours Riku had been trying to fall asleep but every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Sora's bloody body and it was a rather haunting sight and Riku had seen some pretty haunting things in his life but nothing compared to the sight he saw tonight. Ever since Sora moved to the island ten years ago, the two boys have been inseparable and even when it was far too sunny for Riku to go out Sora would always come and visit him. Sora had got on well with his family because of his sense of humor. Sure Riku had plenty of other friends but Sora was his closest and he really didn't know what he'd do without him. Suddenly there was a knock on his door and his father walked in.

"Riku" The teen glared at his father and turned over in his bed so that he wasn't facing Sephiroth. He didn't even know if he could consider this man his father after what he had told him to do. Sephiroth knew how much Sora meant to Riku and vice versa but still he told his son to kill Sora and now Riku didn't know if he could ever forgive him. "Riku, I know your angry with me and you have every right to be but I've had some sense knocked into me and I was wrong to tell you to kill Sora. I was wrong to even think about killing the boy and I'm sorry and I won't come in the way of your friendship with him" Riku turned around to look at his father with shock on his face. It was a common fact in life that Sephiroth never once changes his mind and everyone knew that. This had to be the first time that Riku had seen his father change his mind about something.

"Seriously?" Sephiroth nodded his head. Riku wanted to jump up and hug his father but it wasn't something Riku would do. The older silver haired man turned to walked out but he was stopped by the sound of his son's voice. "Why do we have to fight the werewolves?. I know that we're vampires and its the so called laws of nature but I had a friend once but he was turned into a werewolf so I stopped talking to him but he didn't do anything wrong" Sephiroth knew the day would come when Riku asked him this.

"Riku, your only young and you wouldn't understand" Sephiroth placed his hand on the doorknob in Riku's room when the silver haired teen came up behind him and pulled on his father's shoulder to turn him around. Sephiroth could see the fury in Riku's eyes.

"I'm 16 years old, father and I have the right to know. I've already lost a friend to this stupid curse and I nearly lost my best friend to it. So I think you should just fucking tell me what the hell is going on" Sephiroth had never seen his son like this before and It proved to him that his son was exactly like himself.

"The head of the werewolves is a man named Xemnas and he is around about the same age as myself. Our two families have been at war ever since your great-grandfather became a werewolf . Xemnas's father, Xehanort was the werewolf that killed your great grandfather but soon after my father killed was before I was born and I had no problems with werewolves until Xemnas murdered a very special woman in my life. Xemnas claimed the life of my beautiful mother. Your grandmother who would have been alive to this day if it wasn't for him. For years, Xemnas hasn't been found anywhere but he must have come out of hiding in order for him to bite Sora" Riku's eyes widened

"Wait what exactly are you trying to say?" Sephiroth sighed and motioned for his son to sit on his bed.

"Xemnas uses his subordinates to bite any random person that wanders too close to their den so he must live in a cave in the forest. The subordinates turn people by biting their sides similar to the way in which we puncture people's necks. Xemnas only comes out of his cave if its absolutely necessary. Sadly about every 100 years Xemnas deems it a necessity to have a 'mate' and what is even more sad is that Xemnas has chosen Sora to be his mate. That was why I was so hell bent on having Sora killed because your grandfather and I promised that if Xemnas ever got a mate we'd kill it for what he done to my mother." Sephiroth looked down at the floor as he heard Riku's shocked gasp.

"Okay so your telling me that a 300 plus years old werewolf is planing to be mated to my 15 year old best friend?" Sephiroth simply nodded his head and Riku looked as if he was coming to scream. "So what happens then?" Sephiroth didn't want to tell Riku but he had not choice because his son would find out about it one way or another. Riku had his hands clenched into fists.

"He'll be forced to stay with Xemnas forever, and in the end, he will be mated to him whether he wants to be or not and every memory of you, everyone else he is friends with and every happy moment he has had in life will become a stinging pain in his heart and he'll forcibly hold a grudge against all of you. The Sora that you know will be no more if Xemnas gets his hands on him. Sora's only escape from Xemnas would be death" Before Sephiroth could say any thing else, the door to Riku's room swung open and what the two silver haired men saw shocked them both.

"I supposed you heard then, Father" Riku looked up as his grandfather entered the room. The last time Riku had seen this man was over 10 years ago. It was rare for his grandfather to make an appearance and even more rare to do it unannounced.

"Yes I have and you and I both know what must happen now" Riku looked up to see a sad expression on his father's face. Riku sat up and looked between his father and his grandfather in distress. Zack ran in the room after Sephiroth's father which confused Riku all the more.

"What's going on?" All eyes turned on Riku who was sitting on his bed with a look of despair on his face. Everyone just seemed to ignore him and continued talking with any regard of his presence. However there was one statement that made Riku react violently towards everyone who was crowded in his bedroom.

"The boy must die" It was had been his grandfather that had spoke and Riku was seriously restraining himself from trying to kill him.

"NO" Again all eyes turned to Riku who had now stood up from his bed and his eyes now held a look of fury but also determination. Zack stood between Riku and his grandfather.

"What would a child like you know about this. I have seen things in my 450 years that you couldn't even comprehend and I had to deal with the death of my wife. I'd like to see how you deal with such pain" Riku was ready to attack Vincent again and Zack ended up kicking Riku's feet so that he ended up on the floor. Zack quickly restrained the young vampires by sitting on his lower back pulling his hands behind his back.

"So you'll kill Sora because it will make you feel better. People love him just as much you loved your wife or my gran or whatever but you think killing Sora will bring her back because it won't. He's my best friend and if you touch him, I'll kill you myself. I couldn't care if your my grandfather or not I'll kill you anyway"

* * *

Sora woke to the sound of a soft humming noise floating to his ears. His eyes fluttered open and the first sight he saw was Riku leaning over him in a protective fashion. Sora had to blink his eyes a few times to make sure that they didn't shut again. He smiled up at Riku who was looking down at him. Sora arched his back slightly to strech out all the twisted muscles. The brunette had a burning desire to just shut his eyes and go back to sleep but chances are that Riku would just simply pull him out of the bed.

"Morning bed head" Riku smirked at Sora who was completely unaware of the events that had unfolded around him last night. Riku was standing on Sora's bed leaning over him which was a bad position for the silver haired boy. Sora shifted his body and his right leg kicked into Riku's feet and cause Riku to fall on the bed beside Sora. Riku half-heartily glared at the other teen before he pushed Sora off the bed. Even though he was just awake, the brunette was just as amusing as ever. Riku grabbed Sora's leg and pulled the smaller boy out of his bed. Sora softly whinnied as his small body thumped off of his floor. He sat up and rested his head on Riku's shoulder as he started to snuggle up against Riku's body as the silver haired teen just sighed.

"C'mon Sora go and get dressed because I don't want to be late again" The brunette sighed, stood up and collected his clothes of the back of his computer chair and silently walked into his bathroom. Riku ran his fingers through his long silver hair as he deeply sighed. The guilt flowed through Riku's veins because Sora currently had no idea of how much pain and agony he would soon be going through.

Eventually when Sora was actually ready, He got into Riku's car as the two drove to school. Sora had an abnormal fascination with Riku's car and to be honest it really worried the silver haired teen sometimes. Riku parked his car down the road from the school and got out which caused Sora to get rather confused. The brunette started to walk in the direction of the school when Riku grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the abandoned shed that lay just across from them. Riku's grip on Sora's wrist was almost crushing as he pulled him closer towards the old abandoned hut.

"Riku, what are you doing. The school's the other way and let go of me your hurting me" Riku didn't take heed of Sora speech and continued to pulling on his arm. When the two reached the hut, Sora was shocked to see Roxas, Namine, Tidus, Vaan and Kairi sitting waiting on them. Sora felt so lowly under the piercing gaze that everyone gave him.

"Guys this isn't funny. I just want to go to school now" Riku wanted to laugh because Sora never wanted to go to school. However considering the seriousness of the matter, Riku kept this amusing fact to himself. Riku gripped Sora's shoulder and applied pressure to the wound that was on it, even though the brunette never knew it was there. He let out a loud scream as his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. It broke Riku's heart to be acting so violently towards his best friend but this is the way it had to be in order for Sora to find out the harsh truth.

"Take your shirt off, Sora" Riku watched as Sora's eyes widened and as he tried to run but Riku caught him with ease and forcibly ripped off his shirt. Sora gasped and looked around at everyone who was looking at him. Riku could see the tears forming in his best friends and it was killing him to do this to Sora. Namine walked up to Sora and stood in front of his face while Riku held his arms down.

"Sora, I know your scared but please calm down we're not going to do anything to hurt you. We just need you to listen and not to interrupt anything that anyone else says" Everyone watched as Sora slowly nodded his head and they waited for Namine to continue. "Sora, do you believe in supernatural beings?" Sora raised his eyebrows at Namine and shook his head.

"What are you talking about, Namine. Of course there is not such thing" The blond girl shook her head and pointed at Riku. The brunette turned around to see his friend looking down at him.

"Sora, Destiny Islands is 900 miles off the coast of Hollow Bastion which is the closest mainland to the islands. This island is perfect for creatures of supernatural substance to live and thrive without any knowledge of their existence being passed onto to outsiders" Sora looked back at Namine who was standing facing him with her hands on her hips.

"N-Namine. What exactly are you getting at?" Namine sighed and she slowly started to unbutton her white school shirt. Sora quickly turned his head away from the blond girl. He could see her shirt falling to the floor and he wondered why this didn't annoy anyone else, especially her brothers. The brunette heard a noise like something had been thrust into the air. Sora looked up to see Namine standing in her school trouser and her bra but that wasn't what worried him. What worried him was the fact she had two snow white wings sprouting from her back. She folded one of her wings over her body so she was shielding it from view but she kept one of them spread out majestically.

"Do see what I was 'getting' at now Sora?" The part of Sora's brain which gave him the ability to talk seemed to have died on him. He looked to at Namine in complete awe. "I'm an Angel, Sora. All of us have a secret we've been keeping from you for years. Me, Roxas and Vaan are all angels. Kairi is a witch and Riku, well I think he should tell you that himself." Sora turned around to look at Riku with something he had never felt before in the presence of his best friend. Pure and utter terror.

"I-I'm.....A vampire" It took a lot of strength for Riku to admit that to Sora. It may not have looked like it but it killed Riku for Sora to know his secret and what Sora was going to be going through was going to be 100 times worse. Sora's mind raced back to his comment from yesterday.

'_Seriously you would think your a vampire or something'_

And Riku had just admitted to him -in black and white truth- that he was a vampire. Sora tried to pinch himself to see if this was all a dream but it wasn't. This was reality and nothing could change that.

"Did you never notice with the fact that I never go out in the sunlight. The fact that I have abnormally pale skin and have you never noticed that I have over-sized canine teeth" Riku grinned wide enough to show Sora his fangs before his face settled back into the emotionless expression it had harbored for a while now. Riku looked down at his frightened best friend.

"Y-You told me that you had a skin condition" Riku rolled his eyes and sat on an old withered table that sat on his left.

"Sora, do you really think I would have just came out and said 'oh look I'm a Vampire'. I Valued your friendship far too much to tell you so I just lied to you" Sora just looked around at everyone who was staring down at him. He began to shake in fear.

"Why are you telling me this now. What are you going to do to me?" Tidus stood up wand walked over to Sora before he kneeled down beside him.

"When you were walking home from school last night you were attacked. You weren't attacked by a human. You were attacked by a werewolf and in that attack you were bitten. Thus you were turned into a werewolf" Sora's face went so pale it looked as if he was a ghost. The brunette couldn't do anything nor could he say anything. It all understandably became too much for the brunette and he slipped in unconsciousness.

Outside of the small abandoned hut, Cloud and Leon stood amongst the trees of the forest watching for any sign of trouble that might erupt from within the hut. Cloud leaned against a tree and sighed while Leon kept his eyes fully fixated on the hut.

"Is something wrong?" Both Vampires turned around to see a beautiful young woman with soft flowing brown hair standing behind them. Both Cloud and Leon knew this woman very well and both were very over protective of her.

"It's nothing, Aerith. We don't want you involved. You'll only get hurt again and I don't like the idea of fleeing from my life from your little sister again" Aerith smiled at Leon before turning to look at Cloud who just said nothing. Aerith's younger sister, Olette was extremely protective over her even though she was the younger one. It happened three weeks ago when Cloud and Leon were fight a group of thieves and Aerith appeared. The thieves soon turned on Aerith and she was badly injured and once Olette found out, her rage turned on Cloud and Leon for not being able to protect her.

"Please tell me" Aerith fluttered her eyelashes over her bright emerald eyes. She clasped her hands together and tilted her head to look at the two older males. Although Leon was around about 37 years old biologically, Aerith still treated him like the 17 year old that he looked like. As for Cloud, she liked to think as the voice of reason out of the two of them. Leon was the violent one and Cloud was the voice of reason.

"Riku's best friend was turned into a werewolf. He was turned by Xemnas who has a vendetta against our family and vice versa. He was supposed to die last night but Sephiroth let him go because he knew that Riku would end up hating him afterword. So its now mine and Leon's job to keep an eyes on both Riku and Sora to make sure Xemnas doesn't get his hands on him." Aerith looked down to the ground.

* * *

Sora awoke to the feeling of his head resting on something hard yet soft. He opened his and the first thing he saw was Riku's head hanging over him then he realized he was lying in Riku's lap. Sora quickly sat up to see Tidus sitting opposite Riku.

"So your awake sleeping beauty" Riku smirked over at Sora who was sitting trying to work out what was going on. His head was a mix of confusing thoughts and feelings until he remembered what had happened before he had collapsed and what caused him to collapse. Sora jumped away from Riku and tried to run to the door but it was locked. Riku just looked over his shoulder to see Sora shaking and sliding to his knees as he was reduced to sobs. Tidus was about to walk forward to Sora but Riku held up his hand and walked over to Sora. The brunette teen tried to shuffle away from Riku he since he was backed up against a wall this proved to be impossible.

"Sora, I know your scared and you have every right to be but I'm not going to hurt you. If I was going to hurt you I would have done it by now" It wasn't the most reassuring thing to say to a terrified fifteen year old but Sora seemed to stop trying to get away from Riku. He looked up at his best friend who looked completely heartbroken by Sora's actions. Riku kneeled down beside Sora and wrapped his arms around the younger boy. "I'm sorry that this happened and I wish I could have done something to stop it but I couldn't. I'm sorry" Sora leaned into the touch but he quickly backed away when he realized Tidus was in the room.

"You know, Riku I think we should actually tell Sora what's going to happen" Tidus sighed and ran a hand through his hair and threw himself down on the couch as Riku and Sora stood up. The blond waited until the other two were in front of him before he started speaking. "Werewolves go through a stage called 'trance'. Its essentially what makes a werewolf a werewolf and one your first time it hurts like hell on earth" Sora's eyes widened as Tidus went out about it as if it were some trivial matter.

"How would you know?" Sora was known for being unbelievably naive, unbelievably slow and unbelievably stupid. The brunette could be say some really intellectual things at times but when he did it really surprised everyone around him.

"Man your slow. I'm a werewolf and I have been for two years" It all started to fit into place for Sora. Two years ago was when Riku stopped talking to Tidus and it must have been because Tidus was turned into a werewolf and in every vampire novel the brunette had ever read, vampires and werewolves hated each other. Before Sora could say anything the door to the common room burst open and Vaan almost flew into the room then again it wouldn't actually be hard for to actually fly.

"What is it?" Tidus sat up on his knees in panic in case something had happened. However when the other blond shook his head and smiled, Tidus slapped his forehead. Vaan grinned and sat down beside Tidus. The common thing between Tidus and Vaan and Sora and Riku was that where one was, the other was almost certain to follow closely behind." Anyways as I was saying before Blondie interrupted me. Your first trance will be tonight because tonight is the next full moon" Riku watched Sora carefully in case he fell unconscious again but amazingly he didn't. He just stood there looking as if he had just seen a ghost. Riku was shocked when the brunette clutched his jumped and started to cry into his chest. Tidus and Vaan decided it was time thy took their leave, well Tidus decided it was time to leave. Vaan was just dragged along with him. Riku sighed and ran his hand through Sora's hair while whispering a string of apologizes just loud enough for Sora to hear them.

* * *

Kairi, Namine and Olette looked behind themselves to see if they were being followed. The three girls decided to escape from their chemistry class because it was getting boring. Well actually it was Kairi and Olette who decided to escape. Namine just came along because she hated being alone but the thought of failing chemistry was too painful to think about for the blond angel. The three girls wander their way to the empty cafeteria to sit and talk.

"I wonder if Hayner is going to the dance because I really want to see who he is going with" Olette giggled to herself. Olette and Hayner had been best friends since almost birth due to Olette's sister, Aerith knowing most of Hayner's family. Olette was like another older sister to Hayner since she was just a little bit older than him but only Olette was a lot more mature than his older sister and she was 18.

"Oh yeah did Pence ask you to go?" Olette grinned and nodded her head as Kairi and Namine started to squeal in joy. The blond had always speculated that there was something going on between Olette and Pence and by the looks of things she was right. "You know that I think would be funny?. If Hayner went to the dance with Seifer" Namine watched as Olette and Kairi nearly fell of their seats in amusement. Hayner and Seifer were notorious throughout the entire school for the arguments that they start every time they lay eyes on each other. Everyone knew better than to get between the two when they were fighting. However it baffled most people because no matter how many times Hayner would punch Seifer in the face or injury physically in some form, Seifer had never once hit Hayner back. Olette knew why but Hayner himself did not.

"I think that Roxas wouldn't mind taking that redhead guy according to what Hayner told me yesterday" At first glace, Olette looked like a motherly sort of person who would care for anyone around her. That fact was true and all but she was also like any other teenage girl who sat and gossiped whenever she got the chance.

"Oh yeah that was hilarious. I think Riku might be taking me, he said he would if he was going. Its still annoying that everyone wants us to go back out, I mean I love him but I don't love him like that. I think Sora was upset when we broke up though" Kairi and Riku had been like the king and queen of the school as it where when they were going out. Riku was extremely popular and almost every girl in the school wanted out with him but the silver haired vampire had no time for girls who only cared about what he looked like and not the person who he really was.

"Poor Sora. I don't know how he's going to cope with all of this, its too much for him" Namine sighed as their conversation took a turn towards poor Sora. All the girls knew the small brunette very well especially Kairi.

"I just hope his mother doesn't find out" People reacted different to 'supernaturals' as the collective term was but that included vampires like Riku, werewolves like Sora and Tidus and witches like Kairi. Namine had no worries about any of her parents find out about what she was because she didn't have any. Her only family were her brothers Vaan and Roxas plus Vaan's best friend Tidus whom she saw as another older brother. Olette had no parents but she lived with her older sister Aerith who she was still terrified about telling. Olette herself was a woodland fairy and when she first told best friend Roxas, his first question was why she wasn't tiny and why she didn't have wings. Being a woodland fairy meant that Olette was able to interact with the beauty of nature around her and she felt so much more at home while she was in the forest. It wasn't her that told Aerith about what she was, it was actually Aerith who somehow found out herself. Aerith was exactly normal herself. While she didn't really class as a supernatural, Aerith could still see things that normal human wouldn't be able to see.  
Kairi on the other hand didn't have such and easy time telling her family. Bother her and her older brother Marluxia were classed as supernaturals. Kairi was a witch and her older brother was a shadow which was very much like the modern day grim reaper. Marluxia always had to wear gloves because if he ever touched anyone with his bares hands, he would kill them. Marluxia never told his parents about what he was but when Kairi told her mother, Cissnei. Her mother tried to kill her. She called her every cruel name under the sun such as freak, monster so on so forth. Her father was much the same. Both of them started to beat her and starve her in hopes she would die. It was only a week after the 7th attempt on her life when Marluxia took her away in the dead of night and took her somewhere safe.

Olette and Namine saw the tears starting to form in Kairi's eyes as she obviously was remembering the painful memories of what her parents done to her. The other two girls wrapped their arms around Kairi as she started to cry. The thought of Sora was still not very far from their minds.

The same could be said about Roxas. He was currently sitting against the wall in his p.e class was the rest of the class were playing basketball.

"Hey Roxy. You look pretty upset, is something wrong?" Roxas looked up to see Axel standing over the top of him with a grin on his face. Roxas just shrugged his shoulders and Axel slid down the wall so he could sit next to him. Axel knew what was making the blond so upset but its not like Axel would go and tell him that. The redhead felt pretty bad that he had a minor part to play in this incident but its not like he want to be doing this but Larxene and everyone else was the only family he has ever had and he needed them.

"Nothing I'm just a little confused that's all" Axel was about to respond to Roxas when a basketball hit the wall right between where the two were sitting. Axel was shocked by the sudden attack but Roxas was unfazed. The blond looked but to see his best friend, Hayner fight again with his archenemy, Seifer. Roxas wondered if those two could ever be nice to each other. It didn't help at all that Hayner was in fact a dragon which was most likely the reason that Hayner had an extremely short temper. Hayner had no idea that Roxas knew about him being a dragon but with Roxas being and Angel he could tell these things. The petite stood up and turned to looked at Axel and mouthed 'one minute' before he walked over to place his hand on Hayner's shoulder. Seifer saw this action and began to laugh.

"Listen to your boyfriend, chickenwuss" Roxas would have retorted if Axel hadn't came up and punched Seifer square in the face. Hayner looked up at before looking at Roxas

"I like this guy. I like him a lot" Hayner smirked before he walked out of the large P.e hall and into the changing rooms. Roxas followed behind him still not saying a word.

* * *

Sora rested his head on the table in his history class. It was the last class of the day and Riku had told him to try and get through the rest of the day normally but it was becoming increasing difficult to do so. Riku sat next him as the rest of the class flooded into the large classroom. Sora's head still didn't move when Kairi took her seat on the other side of Sora. However he did lift his head when one of the seniors enter the room. Rikku was possibly the most hyperactive person he had ever that. It was a tie between her and Zack. She helped out in the history class because she was extremely good at history and she loved this class because she happened to be Hayner's older sister and he happened to be in this class.

"Hi guys" She grinned as she settled her books down on Mr Highwind's desk who had come in yet. The class replied cheerfully to Rikku who just grinned in response. The blond had a habit of giving people nicknames within the class. Such as Sora's was So-So, Roxas's was Roxy and Riku's was name thief. Of course Rikku had an affectionate nickname for her little brother whom she annoyed on every chance she got.

"Haynie!" The class burst into fits of laughter as the blond senior tackle glomped her little brother as he entered the room. The smaller blond growled as he tried to push his sister off him but she wouldn't budge.

"Rikku, put chickenwuss down" Seifer sighed as he walked into the classroom. The moment Rikku was Seifer she pushed Hayner aside and decided to tackled glomp Seifer. The blond bullies cronies, Rai and Fuu watched in confusion as Rikku tightly hugged Seifer. It was strange because Hayner and Seifer hated each other but Rikku seemed to love the blond bully who made Hayner's life hell. The two weren't going out but many people thought that they were.

"Rikku, you can put Seifer down. I have a fucking class to run" Rikku grinned as Mr Highwind finally entered the class room, however he was followed by a tall man with pale skin.

"Right brats. I shall make it short and sweet, this is our History teacher. Mr Valentine" Riku's eyes widened and he started to viciously snarl at the other man. Nobody else but Sora and Kairi could hear him.

"What the fuck"

**O.O OMG What's Gunna Happen Next. Hehe The Reffrence About Tidus And Vaan And Sora And Riku Always Being With Each Other Ca,e From Something My Old Travel And Tourism Teacher Said To Me And Timelasy Roxas. She Said That If She Sees One Of Us The Other Is Almost Sure To Follow Somewhere. Timelady Roxas Is My Stalker :O Lawl :) She's An Awesome Stalker Was The Longest Piece I Have Ever Wirrtin On Fanfic Shock Dudes. Like Rikku I Will Being Going Into Classes And Torturing 1st And 2nd Years In August So YAY :D**


	4. Vampire

**I Believe This Chapter Is Rather Confuzzling So Read It And Everything Will Be Explain It In The Authors Note At The End. Its Just Because I Have Use Different Languages In This Chapter**.

* * *

Vampire

* * *

Riku glared at the man who was standing beside Mr Highwind and Rikku. Everyone else just nodded and got on with chatting to their friends or such but Riku was far from amused. Sora and Kairi noticed Riku's glaring at the other man intensely.

"Oi rich brat, is 'e related to you" The whole class started to laugh at Mr Highwind's nickname for Riku. Since Sephiroth ran his own company, it made Riku absolutely filthy rich by proxy and it showed by the kind of car he drove and such like.

"I'm not a rich brat and yes he's my........uncle" Riku glared at Vincent and he noticed that the other vampire-in-disguise was staring at Sora which caused Riku's anger to grow substantially.

"Yeah he stole my name as well. So he's a rich brat and a name thief" Rikku pouted as she sat herself down on Mr Highwind's chair and looked over the class in front of her. She swiveled about on the chair for a moment as she looked over everyone.

"Get over it, blondie. You is spelt with a double 'k' mine is spelt with a single 'k'. Its not the same thing, okay" Riku sighed and hit his head off the desk causing Sora to look up in surprise to see Riku looking almost depressed.

"Shut up. Honestly you two drive me insane and get outta my chair, Rikku" The blond pouted as she rose from the chair and went to lean against the blackboard. She had a amused look on her face as she scanned the class. Rikku was the only person in the history of the school to get full marks in her history exam. Rikku was extremely clever but she never acted very clever.

"I betcha I know more about history than this guy" Rikku looked over at Vincent and grinned but the other man just glared at her.

"Yeah, yeah. If you are why don't you become the teacher then" Hayner growled at his older sister who looked thoughtful for a moment before Riku turned his head to look at the other blond.

"Hayner, don't give her ideas" The idea of Rikku being a teacher scared Riku and Hayner to death.

"HEY I would make a great teacher. I'm charismatic, I'm fun, I'm--"

"A bimbo" Hayner laughed to himself but he stopped laughing when he went a pen hitting his head.

"Be nice to your sister, chickenwuss" Hayner glared at Seifer as the rest of the class were wrapped up in their own conversations. Kairi leaned over to Riku as she saw him glaring at the new history teacher.

"He's your uncle?" Kairi whispered into Riku's ear. The silver haired teen shook his head and glared at the man once again.

"He's my grandfather" Sora and Kairi both looked as if they had been hit my a brick. "Don't look at me like that. I am a vampire after all and vampires are generally immortal so he looks like he's thirty but really he's 450 years old" Again Sora and Kairi looked as if they had been hit with a brick. Riku just shook his head and rested his elbows on the table so that his head was resting in his hands. "I'm obviously not going to tell the class that though"

"Right now can we start this fucking class. Rikku get those files I told you about earlier." Mr Highwind wasn't being rude to anyone in particular. It was simply the way he spoke and that was what made him most of the kids favorite teacher. Rikku went into a cupboard and got some files out and handed them to Mr Highwind"Thank you. Now I want you to go into groups of 3's or 4's" Before Mr Highwind had even finished talking, half of the class were in their groups. As predicted Hayner, Roxas, Olette And Pence made up one group. Sora, Riku and Kairi made up another and another was made up of Seifer, Rai and Fuu. Once everyone else was in their in their groups Mr Highwind took the stack of files which Rikku handed to him and started to hand them out to the separate groups. "Right I want a report on all the events that we have studied in class and if you groan I'll kick your asses. Each of you will get a different event to study and don't turn it over until I say" Once all the flies were handed out, Mr Highwind order everyone to look at what even they had to write a report. Rikku looked around the groups to see if any were confused by their giving subject.

"WHAT!" Kairi glared down at what the file in front of her said. Sora just looked rather perplexed and Riku was biting his lip to stop himself from laughing. Kairi's eyes scanned the file once again to make sure that she had got it wrong.

"The Dalmascan witch trials of 1692" Sora uttered each word slowly as he looked at the folder in front of him. Riku found all of this highly amusing but he wasn't going to tell Kairi that. The redhead was silently fuming at the folder in front of them. Everyone else looked at their folders think about their essays.

"Who the hell is Vayne Solidor?" In everyone one's opinions that had to be the funniest thing that anyone had ever said in the history class and it just happened to be Hayner that said such a stupid thing. Mr Highwind hit his head off of his table three times in frustration. Rikku marched over to her little brother and slapped his head.

"You've gotta be joking me, chikenwuss" Seifer sat in the corner of the class with a smirk on his face. It was common knowledge that Seifer and Hayner did not get on and they started these arguments at any chance they got. "Vayne Solidor was the son of Emperor Gramis of the Arcadian Empire and he basically used his intelligence and his armies to basically gain control of the rest of the world after he murder his father in order to become Emperor. His regin lasted 9 years before he was struck down by a small group of rebels in Bhujerba. Does chickenwuss understand now?. Rikku honestly how come your brother is so stupid?" The whole class laughed and Hayner's face went bright red as he balled his hands into fists.

"Seifer, shut up. Can we please get started on this?" Everyone looked at Mr Highwind and Mr Valentine before they got their heads together and started to think what they were going to writing. Kairi was still silently fuming about the fact that they had to do the witch trials.

"Look since its raining and I've got my car We'll go to my place to work on this thing" Sora and Kairi nodded their head at Riku's suggestion . The rest of History class went by pretty smoothly and as soon as the bell rang, Riku, Kairi and Sora quickly made their way to Riku's rather flashy car which was halfway down the road from the school where Riku parked it earlier this morning. As mentioned by Mr Highwind, Riku was filthy rich due to the fact that Sephiroth ran a major company. However Riku didn't act like most rich kids, he preferred to try and stand on his own two feet but usually Sephiroth just gave him money anyways. Instead of going to Riku's house first, they ended up going to Kairi's

The drive to Kairi's place was quite to say the least. The redhead had asked for Riku to take them to her place so she could pick something up before they made their way to Riku's house. Riku still hadn't told Sora the whole story about Sephiroth wanting to kill him for certain reason and the same with his grandfather but he was sure that his father's irrational thoughts on what to do with Sora had completely disappeared thanks to Zack. However at the moment it was his grandfather that was the huge problem. All this time while Riku was deep in thought, Sora and Kairi were sitting discussing the usual gossip that hovered around the school. Riku often wondered if Sora was supposed to be born a girl, what with the feminine sounding name, the feminine figure and also the need to tattle tale like a girl. Riku remember last years amusing Halloween party where Kairi, Namine and Olette got together and straightened his hair and made him go as a girl and much to Riku amusement many people thought he was actually a girl but then again much to Riku's annoyance many people kept trying to hit on Sora-or Sara as the girls had dubbed him- and Riku had to be stopped by Hayner and Roxas from killing most of the people who were flirting with him.

"Riku stop or your going to go past my house" Riku was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice that he had arrived at Kairi's house. Riku parked his car outside of Kairi's house and as soon as the engine stopped the red head shot out of the car. Riku and Sora quickly followed Kairi as she fidgeted with her keys to open her door. They had no idea why it was locked when her older brother was clearly in. Once the door was open Kairi ran into the house and the moment she noticed her older brother sitting on the sofa, she ran up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who" She sang out. Kairi was lucky to have such a kind and caring brother who was willing to risk everything for her. Riku was stuck with two idiots but he loved them a great deal, especially Leon. When Riku was just a baby, Leon always looked after him when Sephiroth was busy or held up. Zack and Cloud hadn't entered his life until he was about 1 and a half so naturally he was closer to Leon than anyone else in his family but his love and respect for the rest of his family couldn't be matched by anyone, anywhere in the world. Sora, on the other hand hadn't seen his sister in 6 years. His older sister Selphine left when she turned fiffteen. Her arguments with her mother were getting worse and worse as the days worn on and when Sora awoke on the day of her fifteenth birthday, she was gone. She had sent letters to Sora but his mother told him to ignore him but the only ignoring Sora done was ignoring his mother. Sora deeply missed Selphine and he would do anything to see her again.

"Hm let me see would it be......Kairi?" Kairi grinned as she removed her hands from her brother's face. Kairi didn't really look like her brother at all but that didn't matter at all. "What's going on?. Has something happened" Kairi shook her head and smiled before she ran upstairs motioning for Sora and Riku to follow her. The redheads room is what you'd expect from a typically girly girl. Bright pink with a large tv, wardrobe and such like. The two boy's watched as Kairi shimmed under her bed as if she was looking for something. Sora choose that moment in time to flop himself down on Kairi's bed which cause the witch to smack her head off said bed.

"Sora, can you please stop jumping on my bed" Riku stood and laughed as Sora looked like a child who had just been scolded by his mother after being caught with his hand in the cookie jar which is most likely something that Sora done when he was a child. After about a minute, Kairi finally came out from under her bed with three very large books in her hands.

"What are those?" Sora looked amazed that Kairi could actually carry something so large and heavy. Kairi stood and grinned as she handed the books over to Riku to carry them. The silver haired vampire sighed as he took the books out of Kairi's grip.

"The two large books are my spell books. I need them since I'm still practicing. I'm getting really good at it but practice makes perfect as they say. The other book is a detailed analysis of every supernatural, mythical and legendary creature in recorded history. See this is the stuff Mr Highwind should teach us" Kairi huffed as she stormed out of the room and down stairs to see Marluxia reading a book with his trademark black leather gloves on.

"Kairi, why does Marluxia always wear gloves?" The redhead looked back at Sora before she skipped forward and tapped her older brother's shoulder.

"Show Sora" Kairi didn't need to say anything else as the older man gracefully stood up from the sofa where he was sitting. He bit the end of the glove on his left hand and quickly pulled it off. Marluxia's hand was shockingly pale, in fact his skin was paler than Riku's due to the amount on time Marluxia spends with his gloves on. Sora, Riku and Kairi watched as Marluxia gently touched a bunch of flowers that were on the window ledge. Sora watched in horror as the flowers immediately started to wither and die. "Marluxia can't touch anyone with his fingers because if he does. They die." The pink haired man put his gloves back on and walked over to Kairi and lifted the young witch up.

"It only works if a person has contact with my fingers so if I wear my gloves I'm fine. Now I want to know why Riku is holding your spell books" Kairi just grinned as Marluxia put her back down on the ground.

"We've got a stupid history assignment to do and ours is on the Dalmascan witch trials of 1692 so I thought I'd use my brilliant knowledge of being a witch to make us get an A in this and my spell books will help us do such a thing" Riku sighed as Kairi bounced around her older brother. "We better go anyways, we're doing it at Riku's place. Bye bye" Kairi ran out of her house with Sora and Riku following closely behind. Once everyone was in the car, Riku started drive towards his manor which was on the edge of the forest. Again Kairi and Sora were gossiping while Riku stayed in deep thought.

* * *

Hayner threw himself on his bed and put his hands over his ears to block out the sound of Rikku's whining but the blond haired girl just followed him into his room. Hayner really hate his sister some times.

"_Hayner, Cruf Cusa Nacbald. Ruhacdmo Ruf Tu Oui Aqbald Du Mayt Ic Ev Ouin Paehk Yh Ekhunyhd Meddma Get_" This caused Hayner to sit up and glare at his older sister. Rikku often spoke in Al Bhed when the two were alone or with their father but Hayner was so used to speaking Dalmascan that he had almost forgot how to speak Al Bhed but he could still understand Rikku. Rikku could be really annoying sometimes but all Hayner really could do was listen to her. "_Tyt Ech'd Kuehk Du Pa Rana Vunvjvn Yht Ouin Kuehk Du Ryja Du Dyga Lrnyka Uhla Ra'c Kuha. Ed Fuimt Ramb Ev Oui Fuimt Pa Hela Du Udran Baubme_"

"What if I don't want to lead everyone. What if I don't want to be an heir and I know your only thinking about Seifer and that's all you ever think about. He's made my life hell from the moment I met him for no official reason and your all nicey nicey to him." Rikku sighed and sat down on Hayner's bed beside him. "Your the one who's always going on about how to watch over and protect you family and you whine when I'm always out with Roxas and everyone but you don't care about me either" Rikku looked shocked and just started at Hayner.

"Your the only brother I'ver got left. Sure I'm mean to you but all siblings are like that too each other. Zell was the same to me and you before he left and I know you miss him and you don't want to say anything. I know everything's hard on you because Zell isn't here anymore and god knows when or if he'll ever come back but because he left your the one who's going to be the heir but you can't keep shouting at Seifer and hating him for no reasons. Mum taught you better than to just disregard people's feelings" Hayner just glared at Rikku.

"Oh but he doesn't care about my feelings but hey that's okay with you. Seriously Rikku you act like he's your brother and not me. You never cared about Zell before either, when he disappeared you didn't care and you weren't worried, I was the only one he seemed to worry about him."

"That's not true and you know it Hayner. Seifer is technically my brother and that is why I'm so protective of him" To say Hayner was gobsmacked would be an understatement.

"What did you say?" The blond sighed and sat down on Hayner's bed.

"I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise not to say a word to anything and promise not to interrupt me until I finish" Hayner just nodded his head silently asking Rikku to continue. "You know father was born a prince and that he so spoke about when he was born, you could say he was a legend just after he was born. When dad was young he met another dragon named Cole and the two became extremely close friends. As they grew up, they were constantly in and out of the forest where they met Sarisa who was a dragon from another clan that had died out. They were only teens at the time when this happened. Some years passed and they went to one of the smaller island to get away from everything and on that Island, Dad met a siren. Our Mum. Dad said that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. So many years passed due to our long life spans and Mum and Dad got married as did Cole and Sarisa. Some time after their marriage, mum got pregnant with Zell and soon after that she had me on the way. When I had just turned one, Cole and Sarisa had their first born but only 2 months after he was born they had to go and look into something to do with the werewolves. Dad couldn't got because Mum had just told him she was expecting you. After two days had passed and they didn't return, dad when out looking for them and when he found them, both of them were on their deathbeds. Their final wish for dad to look after their son and to make sure he protect our family. Their infant child was Seifer. I look to him as another younger brother because he hasn't got anyone else

"_Hu Fyo_"

"When Seifer turned 5 dad his him a letter which was writing just after his birth in case anything happened to them. The letter told him to look after father's heir at all cost even if it meant his life and Seifer started to act like a complete asshole to you because he didn't want you finding out about what he really was. Seifer may act like he hates you and would like nothing more than to see you die but in truth he cares about you even if he doesn't want it to be true it is. No one else apart from me, dad and mom know about Seifer being your 'watcher' as it were. He stays in a camber about 2 miles north" Rikku reached inside her skirt pocket and pulled out her purse. Hayner wondered what she was doing as she pulled out a small picture. "This was taken just before Seifer's parents went away." Hayner's eye raked over the picture Rikku gave to him. In the picture stood his father who was holding a one year old Rikku up who was lean over trying to see the baby that was in the other woman's arms and the baby was obviously Seifer. Beside the woman was a man who was clearly Seifer's father because he was a spitting image of him. Beside Hayner's father was his mother who had her place on the shoulder of his older brother Zell and her other arm was around her stomach. Hayner guessed he his mother was pregnant with him because of he slight bump she had.

"Think about it Hayner. We're all Seifer's got left so remember that" Rikku started to walk out of her brother's room. "He'll know that I've told you this" Rikku left Hayner alone to think and he really did need to think.

* * *

By the time Riku parked his car outside of his house Sora and Kairi had already started planing the report which was something very odd in Sora's case because the small brunette hated school with a passion. Riku got out of his car and slowly walked towards his door with Sora and Kairi in tow. The momnet the group got in the house, Riku was unintentionally smashed to the floor. Kairi and Sora stood and watched as Leon smacked into Riku causing the two to tumble to the ground. Just after that happened Zack came flying down the stairs to see what had happened however Zack didn't care once he had saw Sora.

"Sora, you okay?" The petite brunette smiled and nodded at Zack as Riku shoved Leon off of him so he could stand up.

"Zack where is my dad?" Zack just huffed and sat down on a chair that was next to the door. It was a fact that Zack hated being ignored. Especially when Sephiroth ignored him because he the older vampire like to annoy him.

"He's work on some stuff. I don't know but he's being an ass" Zack huffed

"I'm what, Zackery" Sora and Kairi watched as Zack's face dropped as he saw Sephiroth standing at the top of the stairs. Leon watched as Cloud came out from the living room to see what was going on.

"What happened?" Cloud looked at Leon who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Zack's an idiot" Leon stated simply while Cloud just laughed and nodded his head. The two watched as Sephiroth gracefully came down the stairs and Zack being Zack leapt from the chair and ran behind Riku screeching 'save me, save me'. Sephiroth's attention turned to Sora before he could say anything to Zack. Sora felt so lowly under Sephiroth's intense gaze and he felt like he was going to crack.

"How are you feeling?" Sora tried to speak but words wouldn't form in his mouth at all. Riku noticed this and walked in so he could grab Sora's had and lead him upstairs.

"We have a project to do on the Dalmascan witch hunts of 1692 so we'll being going so we can do it" Kairi growled as Riku started to snigger at the fact they were doing their project on witch hunts. Sephiroth nodded his head and turned his gaze to Zack who looked absolutely terrified out of his mind.

"Well if you need any help, inform me. However I must deal with Zackery for the time being" Riku was so happy because Sora was smiling but in his head he was pretty disturbed because when Sephiroth said he was dealing Zack, what he meant was that Zack would be worn out for around about 2 days. Sora's expression turned to one of complete clueless and in Riku's opinion if anyone didn't get that they were either completely retarded or unbelievably naive. Sora was most the latter.

"Wait you know about these witch hunts. Have you studied them before as well?" Kairi looked at Sephiroth hoping he could shed some light on his knowledge of these witch hunts. Kairi, for being a witch didn't actually know much about the witch hunts. Its a subject that Kairi avoided like the plague when she could.

"I was very young at the time and news traveled slowly back them but it was all over the world. Witches getting slaughtered and burned was news for about 2 years" Kairi's eyes widened to about the size of golf balls. She knew Riku's father was old but she didn't actually know how old.

"Sephiroth, if you don't mind me asking. How old are you?" Kairi watched as Sephiroth smirked and looked at Riku.

"Sora, your good at maths" Sora glared at Riku who was currently grinning. "If my dad was born in 1654 and its 2009, how old is he?" Sora hated it when Riku was sarcastic because really was terrible at maths. Sora started to mentally count in his head and when he came to his conclusion he looked as terrified as Zack did.

"Your 354 years old" Sephiroth shook his head while smiling.

"Close. I'm 355 years old" Sora looked as if he was going to faint again. He had been doing that a lot lately.

"Kairi, you should never ask a woman her age" Zack laughed at his own joke and almost fell over. Cloud and Leon just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. It was strange to see that the two weren't at each others throats. Sora sniggered a little as Sephiroth walked over to Zack and lifted the younger vampire onto his shoulder.

"My dear, Zackery if anyone is the woman it would be you. Stupid puppy." Zack's face went bright red.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT. I'M NOT A PUPPY" Sephiroth snorted as he walked back up the stairs with his mate over his shoulder.

"Come on before Sora and Kairi end up fainting" Riku walked up to his room with the other two teens following closely behind. The other two looked slightly relieved when they reached Riku room. Kairi dropped her books on Riku's large bed and jumped on it just after Sora did the same.

"Okay after that interesting chat with my father can we now get some work done?" Riku looked at Kairi who open her book and started to read something out loud. Riku started to write on a piece of paper.

"Witchcraft is the use of certain kinds of supernatural or magical powers. Witchcraft can refer to the use of such powers in order to inflict harm or damage upon members of a community or their property. Other uses of the term distinguish between bad witchcraft and good witchcraft, the latter involving the use of these powers to heal someone from bad witchcraft. The three most common practitioners of witchcraft are sorceresses, wizards and witches" Sora leaned over Kairi to see what she was reading and to his surprise and shocked, he could understand it. It was a different language.

"Kairi, your bilingual, What language is this?, when did you learn to understand another language" Riku and Kairi laughed at Sora's eagerness to get some answer from the redhead witch.

"Yes I'm bilingual. This is an old Estarian dialect that is basically dead, normal people used to speak but now its just witches and such that speak it now. As my learning it, my older cousin Rinoa taught me it" Riku started to write again and Sora looked like a kid on Christmas day as he grabbed the book off of Kairi and tried to read it but he failed.

"_La brujería es el uso de ciertas clases de superatural o poderes mágicos. La brujería puede referirse al uso de tales poderes a fin de infligir el daño o el daño sobre miembros de una comunidad o su propiedad. Otros usos del término se distinguen entre brujería mala y brujería buena, éste que implica el uso de estos poderes de curar a alguien de la brujería mala. Los tres practicantes más comunes de la brujería son brujas, magos y brujas_" Both Riku and Sora looked shell shocked as Kairi spoke. " All I said was what I told you earlier in the language you would understand." Kairi looked so pleased with herself.

"Okay so what do you know about the witch hunts" Riku looked over at Kairi

"In a small Dalmascan province known as Rabanastre, a young nameless girl age 9 began to have fits described as being beyond the power of Epileptic Fits or natural disease to effect . The girl screamed, threw things about the room, uttered strange sounds, crawled under furniture, and contorted themselves into peculiar positions, according to the eyewitness account of of a priest in the town. So they burned her at the sake after they accused of being a witch. Everyone in the village wanted her dead." Riku was still writing and Sora was still trying to read Kairi's book. The book was unbelievably think and it must have had well over 1000 pages in it and that was only the first one. Riku was leaned over his chest of drawers that looked very old and expensive while he was writing.

"So do all of these books tell you the history of witches or something" Kairi giggled and closed over the book before she grabbed another one but it was a lot smaller and Sora could understand it. " This is a book of all mythical and legendary creature known to man. Unlike normal human we know that they exist." Sora flicked through the book until he came to a page that had the title 'Vampires'

"The common traits around vampires are: Pale skin" Riku turned around to look at Sora who was reading the book in his hands. Sora looked back at Riku taking a note of his extremely pale complexion. "Cold skinned. They do not walk in sunlight. Commonly sleep in coffins. Super speed and strength." Sora again looked up at Riku.

"Let me clear it up for you. Yes we all have extremely pale skin, we have very cold skin, we don't go out in sunlight but I rarely do so. You can clearly see that I don't sleep in a coffin and I can run really fast and I'm very strong. So what else does it say Sora?" Sora looked back down at the book and started to say some of the things in the book.

"High intelligence, heightened scenes, lustful natures, can heal very quickly, eyes change for certain reasons" Riku looked at Kairi then back at Sora. The witch sighed and looked at Riku

"You want to show him?" Riku looked at Kairi with wide eyes.

"You sure?" Kairi just nodded her head and held out her arm to Riku. Sora looked a little frightened as Riku clambered onto the bed beside Kairi and took her arm in his hands before he lowered his mouth to her arm. Kairi winced slightly as Riku's fangs breaking into her skin but she was used to it so it wasn't so sore. Due to Kairi being a witch, she could regenerate her blood supply but even if she could, Riku could still drink her blood because he knew when to stop.

"Don't be frightened Sora. Riku has amazing self control and he knows when he has to stop" Kairi used her other to motion for Sora to come to the other side of her. Slowly he moved to the other side of Kairi and he was amazing when he saw Riku looking so content while drinking Kairi's blood. Sora noticed something terrifying while looking at Riku.

His eyes.

His eyes had changed to cat slits and they had turned from his usual aquamarine color to a bright green color.

"Riku, my arm is going numb" At that comment, Riku quickly lifted his head and Sora could see the blood that was smeared on Riku's lips. The vampire could see he was frighting his best friend so he quickly grabbed a cloth and wiped the blood away. In order to distract Sora from what he had just seen, Riku picked up the book and turned to a section entitle 'werewolves'.

"Sora, Riku isn't going hurt you because he only needs to feed on blood once a month because he is half human and he can eat normal food as well so don't panic. He only has the self control he has because he is a half human. The rest of his family can't control themselves because their full vampires. Their eyes change when drinking blood because of the contentment that they feel because it will satisfy them"

"When you were found, your body was all bloody but the others could resist it because it was the blood of a werewolf. Although Zack, Cloud And Leon were turned they retain hardly anything fro their human lives. The appearance, memories and knowledge is all that they have from their past life" Riku sighed and started to read from the book that he picked up earlier. "Werewolves: Can change at anytime but going into trance at a full moon. Once in trance werewolves they go berserk and they have no control over their actions. Immortality" Sora looked down sadly at the floor.

"You and Riku are going to meet an friend of mine tonight. His name is Zexion and he will tell you everything thing you need to know about yourself and what you are now but he'll explain the entire situation that's been raging for over 2000 years. I can't explain because I don't know it all but he does." For the time being Sora just sat looking really confused and scared but after all he had just seen his best friend sucking his other best friend's blood. Seeing that would frighten anyone.

* * *

Roxas couldn't believe himself. He was a creature of purity and honesty but here he was lying in bed -naked- next to someone he had only met yesterday. However the blond angel would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy it. His small body was wrapped up close to the taller redhead's body. He felt safe for now because Vaan was at Tidus's and Namine was out with Olette. He sighed softly and nuzzled closer to the redhead beside him. However Roxas's peace was interrupted when he heard the door slam shut. Roxas jumped out of his bed but Axel didn't stir at all. He threw his clothes on and started to pad slowly out of his room and towards the stairs. The blond stopped when he hear two people talking downstairs.

"Tidus, watch it. I don't know if Roxas is in or not. This is why I hate waiting for you after Blitzball practice" Roxas lowered his head so he could see what was going and what he saw shocked him. Vaan and Tidus standing liplocked in the middle of the lounge, Roxas could hear his older brother's small moan and it was too much for Roxas to take. Not only had Roxas just lost his virginity to someone he barely knew but his brother was standing in his house and getting off with his best friend. Roxas shook his head and walked back up the staris. Everything was too fucked up for him to understand at the moment.

**Okay Basically, Dalmascan Is The Stories Eqvilent Of English And The Old Estarian Dialect Is Spanish. Since There Is Nowhere Called Spain And England In My Story So The Name Changes.  
If Anyone Has Played FF X You Will Know That Rikku Speak A Language Called Al Bhed And That Is The Language She Speaks. Translation.**

**Rikku:Hayner, Show Some Respect. Honestly How Do You Expect To Lead Us When You Being And Ignorant Little Kid  
Rikku: Dad Isn't Going To Be Here Forever And Your Going To Have To Take Charge When He Is Gone. It Would Help If You Were Nice To Some People  
Hayner: No Way**

This Chapter Had So Much Work Put Into It Because I Had To Reaserch The Witch Hunts And Everything. Sorry Its A Day Late, Kinda Had Some Personal Problems But Thats That  



	5. Full Scale War

**I'm Most Likely Gonna Lose Half My Readers After This Chapter Seriously Its So Poor**

Sora stood beside Riku as they walked towards the pier on the island. Kairi had informed them of a friend of hers that knows things that she can't explain so that they had to go and see him. Sora didn't understand why he had to go, he knew he was a werewolf and he knew that he would go into trance tonight, what more was their to it. The brunette could see the pier in the distance and also they could see a person standing at the edge of the pier, that must have been Zexion. Riku suddenly remembered that he had met Zexion before and the other teen was highly intelligent. Zexion was so intelligent that Riku felt slightly threatened by him. Sora whined softly as he could hear someones voice and it was Zexion's voice. Sora personally fought it was strange for someone to be talking to themselves. The brunette clutched the back of Riku's jumper just in case anything unexpected happened. Riku felt the smaller boy clinging to him, Riku didn't mind because Sora must have been scared after everything that happened.

"Kairi said you'd be coming to see me. I think it would be safe to assume that your Sora since I've alreday met Riku" Zexion turned to see the two boy's opposite him. Sora nodded his head as he clung to Riku's jumper. Riku sighed and ran a hand through his hair while looking down at Sora. " I don't see why you can't tell him most of this stuff yourself Riku or is it that you haven't been told your own history yet." Sora looked at Riku who just shrugged his shoulders. The other man ran a hand through his short blue-ish hair.

"It's a sore point for my father to talk about anything to do with his past and my ancestors, Zexion. My grandmother is the thing that usual comes to his head and it hurts him so hurry up and tell him because he has only about 20-30 minutes until the moon is up" Sora looked to the side to see the small sea rippling peacefully in the night breeze. The brunette felt filthy at the mere hint of him being a werewolf.

"Fine. Everything I'm about to tell you Sora is all connected to everything that is happening right now around us." Sora nodded his head rather shyly while still clinging to Riku's jumper. "It all began around about 2000 years ago when a great tsunami occurred off the coast of the royal city of Midgar causing many people of the mermedic civilization in the ocean below to flee in order to find a new home after they're old one was destroyed. They choose a city off the coast of these island to make their new home and they have been living there for 2000 years in peace." Sora blinked his eyes several times before glaring at Zexion.

"I'm sorry but I'm not a gullible as I look. Vampires and werewolves are one thing but merpeople, that is taking the biscuit. I'll believe in them when I see them and I can't see them." Sora let go of Riku's jumper and put his hands on his hips. Zexion and Riku choose not say anything because both knew what was going to happen. Riku held up his hand and started to count down from five silently. Once his last finger was down someone started to talk.

"Oh yeah well look down here mister non believer. I hate people that think we don't exist. I'm real, I'm not a figment of your imagination" Sora, to say the least, got the fright of his life when he heard the voice coming out of nowhere. Riku pushed Sora slightly so he would look over the edge of the pier. Again Sora got the fright of his life when he looked over to see a pouting teen glaring up at him from in the water. The teen had dirty blond hair which was styled like a mullet and he had sharp emerald eyes. Sora watched as the boy ducked under the water and Sora wondered what had happened to him. However he stopped thinking when the teen jumped into the air and what shocked Sora was the fact that he didn't have legs. He had a fish tail. Riku laughed at the expression on Sora's face. The boy landed back in the water and came up to glare at Sora.

"I'm sorry" Sora felt so stupid now and he felt as if he was going to cry. Although the thought of merpeople exist just confused Sora. How could people live under the sea and all. The merboy looked up at Sora and smiled.**  
**

"Its okay" The merboy seemed to polite and kind especially to someone how just denied his existence. Sora looked at the young merboy, he only looked like a young kid but he acted like a teenager and he spoke like one too.

"His name is Demyx or if you were going to be formal with his, his name would be Prince Demyx. He is the youngest child of the current queen of Hollow bastion. He is 16 years old but he looks a lot younger because the aging process of merpeople is a lot slower than humans although biologically and mentally, Demyx is 16. Physically he is barely a day over 8. His home of the merpeople is called the Republic of Hollow Bastion which is quite ironic because it isn't actually a republic because its led by a monarchy. The city covers an area 4 times the size of the island. The merpeople are very hostile to human beings especially the future queen in other words Demyx's older sister" Zexion was going to say more but Demyx stopped him.

"Aqua's not as hostile to humans anymore but she's still weary of some. You can't blame her though, after what she saw she did have a right to hate humans. I was only a year old when my father died and it was humans that killed him. Not a vampire or a werewolf but a normal human. My older sister, Aqua witnessed it and she's hated humans ever since but its quite ironic because her boyfriend is a human." The blond started to swim around slightly in the water before he stopped right in front of the pier. Sora jumped back when the merman, no. The merboy put his hands on the pier and pushed himself up so he was half on it and half not. Sora thought it was kind of sad for a 16 years old to be trapped in the body of an 8 years old. If Zexion said mentally and biologically that Demyx was a sixteen year old, would he go through the process that most teenagers go though. Then again whether merpeople could have sex or not was the actual question but they must be able to if Demyx was in front of them.

"How can humans go out with merpeople?. I mean you can't go on land or anything so how is that possible?" Demyx laughed and looked over at Zexion. Demyx seemed to used to human culture but at the same time he seemed completely clueless to it. Sora thought he would get on very well with the prince. He seemed so childish and the brunette had only met him about 5 minutes ago.

"For thousands of years the royal family has possessed an ability to defuse their tail which effectively gives them the ability to walk. So basically we could walk among you people and nobody would know who we really were. Aqua's up on land most days anyways and my mother's been known to go up sometime with Xion, my other older sister. I've only been up once but I kept falling over 'those things' so I haven't been since" Demyx pointed to Sora's legs. "I want to try and go back up but I'd need to wait until its night and it would have to be an odd day for Aqua to be here." Demyx smiled at Sora.

"Who does your sister go out with?" Sora giggled slightly as the blond merboy grinned and started to shaking his tail about. Sora was curious to see if it was anyone that their school or anyone he knew.

"Everyone knows who he is. His name is Terra, he's the prince of your island. I've never met him but Aqua's shown me a picture before and he looks pretty cool. She said one day she'll take me to see him but I need to learn how to walk properly first." Sora and Riku's face dropped. Demyx just kept smiling. He seemed rather uncomfortable on the pier and slid back down into the water.

"On the news it just says that she is a peasant girl?" Riku looked at Demyx who slapped his hand against his head.

"And she looks like she's 20 or something so that would mean.....SHE'S 40" Demyx laughed at that comment but he was still a little unamused by Riku's comment.

"And people call me the stupid one. If she went around she was a princess from a kingdom of merpeople, people would think she's insane. And no Sora, Aqua is not forty. She is 22 and she looks that age when she's up on land because when we go up on land we mature enough to look our actual age. So when I go up on land I'll look like a 16 year old and when Aqua comes back home she'll gain the appearance of an 11 year old" Zexion laughed a little at the blond's clueless expression. Sora and Riku were still shocked at the information that they had just been giving. The Prince of their islands was going out with a mermaid.

" Anyways Demyx I have to tell these people things before the moon comes out" The teen nodded and placed his hand over his mouth. Demyx seemed more at ease in the water and he seemed a lot more happier. Just as Riku looked so content while he was drinking Kairi's blood but Sora would have much preferred to be in water than sucking someones blood. "Anyways, Sora what I'm about to tell you is completely relevant to everything that is going on around you the now. Every race of supernatural beings has their own history that is important to they events which are happening now." Sora nodded as Zexion took a deep breath.

"Okay I already told you that the merpeople move to the shore of these islands in order to make their new home over 2000 years ago. The merpeople are extremely peace loving people and they stay out of any conflict that maybe be caused. 500 years passed and a clan of dragons ended up migrating to the island from their previous home. When the king of the merpeople heard about this he sought to confront the leader of the dragons and he didn't expect to come back. When he met him, he was shocked to find that they were peace- loving creatures and a truce was struck. The dragons promised to stay out any conflict within the area and cause no harm to anyone unless one of their own in hurt and to that day the dragons still live by the same rule." Zexion watched as Riku pulled out a book and started to read from it. Zexion realized as the book that he had gave to Kairi.

"Dragons, infinitely powerful and honorable beings. Dragons are fiercely loyal and protective of those who are close to them and will stop at nothing to kill someone has had injured them. Their average lifespan in somewhere between 1500-2000 years. What I want to know is what happened to the dragons. Legend said that they they died." Sora looked confused and looked to Zexion who was laughing a little.

"Oh no the dragon's on this island are still very much alive. The current leader is a man named Ansem and his wife, however unlike generations before him, Ansem's wife is not a dragon. She is actually a Siren which caused many arguments about her place in their society. They have three children and its only a male dragon that can be consider for an heir so their daughter, Rikku couldn't be an heir after her brother, Zell left so the title of heir went to Ansem's youngest child.

"Hold on if Rikku is a dragon that means----- HAYNER'S ONE" Zexion thought for a moment before looking down at Sora and Riku's shocked expressions.

"Rikku isn't actually a dragon. She's a siren like her mother before her while both of her brothers are dragon's. Many people have believe that Rikku is a offense to their society because while she is actually a siren, she has the accelerated healing abilities and also the strength of a dragon. No matter how many people believe that Rikku is an offense to the dragon kind, no one would never say that to Ansem if fear of getting killed. Sirens are creatures of beauty and have the ability to seduce their enemies or entice them as it where. Its sort of like hypnotizing them and sirens use this to either kill an enemy if their is nothing else to stop them or steal from them. Due to their ability Sirens are also master thief's."

"Okay, Sora remind me never to take anything valuable near Rikku ever again" Sora giggled a little. Rikku was always a little sneaky around everyone and that was why.

"They are basically the royal family of the dragons so as such, they each have a watcher. Although the amount of power they have make it stupid for them to have watchers, they have them because their just like any other royal family. Be it humans or supernaturals. Rikku's watchers are her cousin Yuna and friend Paine. Hayner's guardian is another dragon named Seifer and Zell who was supposed to be heir before he left has two human watcher named Irvine and Selphine who left with him." Sora looked up in hope at Zexion.

"Selphine, that's my big sister" Sora looked back at Riku who looked so thoughtful at the moment. Sora adored his older sister and had often wondered where she was in the world.

"Zexion, Hayner and Seifer hate each other and their often fighting with each other. How on earth could he be his watcher, in fact what the hell is a watcher. Also Selphine was a human wasn't she so how on earth could she have been a watcher" Zexion sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Although he was a human, he knew a lot about these all these creatures and such. It was just his nature.

"A watcher is a person who is basically who is like a guardian to a dragon. They have to be strong and determined not only that they have to be close to the person that their doesn't matter whether they are human or not. Yuna is Rikku's cousin and Paine is their best friend. Selphine and Irvine were Zell's best friends however Seifer's connection to Hayner has been unconfirmed. Anyways if I can get on with the main story. 1000 years passed before the werewolves came to the islands and started to reek havoc on the island, killing some of the humans that inhabited the island at the time for unknown reasons. Around about that same time, a man named Grimoire Valentine ended up on the island. He built a manor on the island and lived a peaceful life until he was bitten by a vampire for unknown reasons. When he woke he didn't know what was going on and he was extremely confused on what had happened and he condemned himself to his manor his the rest of his life. Only 5 years passed until a beautiful woman wandered into the manor and Grimoire instantly fell in love with her. Years passed until she bore his child, A halfling named Vincent." Sora looked up at Riku who had his arms crossed over his chest. Riku seemed to be slightly offended by the word 'halfling' because that is what Riku would be classified as.

"Isn't that your grandfather?" Riku nodded his head. This guy knew so much about his history and Riku knew none of this. It was quite annoying to Riku that his father would never tell him anything.

"Over time the woman died and Grimoire mourned the loss of his one love while Vincent grew up as a normal child, only hindered by his inability to go out in the sunlight. As he grew up, Xehanort, who was the leader of the werewolves at this time planned Vincent's death because if Vincent died Grimoire's true strength would be unraveled and that is what Xehanort wanted to see. Grimoire was unbelievably powerful and with Vincent being his son, Vincent would be even more stronger. However his plot failed and he was forced back into hiding for another 100 years. Over those 100 years, Vincent matured and met a young female vampire named Lucrecia. She was on the run from the werewolves and Vincent promised to protect her from them. The two were later mated and she bore Vincent's son, who is currently the greatest vampire in the known world. His name is Sephiroth Valentine. However when Sephiroth was just a child Grimoire was killed in an ambush by Xehanort but he was killed by Vincent which sparked the war that hasn't ended in over 350 years. Another 100 years passed semi-peacefully but Sephiroth had yet to find a mate and due to vampires nature, when they get to a certain age then just start to wither and become weak. However one night while walking in the forest he met a young villager named Zack who was the son of an army general. The two first met when Zack was 18 years old and the two continued to meet every night in the forest for three years until Zack turned 21. 2 years after Sephiroth met Zack, Vincent and Lucrecia decided to leave the island to see the new world. However two days before they were supposed to depart, Xemnas, who was was Xehanort's son killed Lucrecia. Vincent and Sephiroth were both loss at Lucrecia. The year after when Zack turned 21, he begged Sephiroth to turn him and out of loneliness he done so. However only 20 years passed before Zack went through a rebellious period and he left Sephiroth to be just as lonely as he was before. After 100 years passed,Sephiroth bit a wander named Squall as he began to grow weak again but he couldn't love him in the same way he loved Zack so he adopted him as his son. In order to distance himself from who he was Squall changed his name from that to Leon. This happened around 17 years ago and only around about 1 month later, Sephiroth met a woman named Scarlet and much to Sephiroth's disgust the two ended up having sex." Riku made a face of disgust himself at Zexion. "9 months later Sephiroth relived a letter about him never seeing his son again. To his confusion Sephiroth sneaked over to Scarlet's house to see a young child in a cradle and he realized that he was his son as the child looked like him. Sephiroth came and watched the child for a week before taking thew child away himself because he couldn't bare to be away from him. That was you, Riku" Sora looked back up at Riku in fascination. Riku just rolled his eyes at the sentimental crap that Zexion was spewing. "Sora, you were bitten by Xemnas in order for him to take revenge on Riku's family not only that. Xemnas wanted a mate and you are now his mate" Sora looked as if he was going to be sick.

"So Xemnas bit Sora to take revenge on my family. Why?" Riku gritted out his words as he held Sora close to him. Riku was absolutely furious at not only Xemnas but himself as well. He could have stopped this happening to Sora.

"Jeez and I'm called the stupid one where I come from. Sora's your best friend right and you would never hurt him so if Xemnas gets his hands on him, he'll threatening to kill Sora while your there in order to guarantee his survival from the vampires. Xemnas can't have his hands on Sora no matter what happens because if he does, its all over for Sora and you'll be tied to a life of misery forever." Riku and Sora looked over the pier when he heard a voice that wasn't Zexion. Demyx looked up at them with a sad look on his face. The sadness was interrupted when Sora and Riku heard the wooden bored of the pier moving and to their surprise they saw a teenage girl doing cartwheels all the way along the wooden pier before she came to the edge and done a handstand. Sora lunged forward to try and save the girl**  
**

"Wait!" The girl clearly didn't listen as she deliberately tumbled into the water. Sora watched into horror and hoped that the girl would appear and much to Sora's relief she did but she had a huge grin on her face as Demyx turned to her. She cupped her hands to get some water in them and then threw it over her face.

"I needed that. Four days and all I had were these things humans call 'baths'. God I want to know how you people life with the water for this long. Every time I saw Terra's bath I just jumped straight into it." The girl shook her hair before running her hands through it and looking up at Zexion, Sora and Riku. The started at Sora before a grin broke out on her face. "Aw he's so cute. What's your name cutie?" Sora watched as the girl looked up to him and swam over to the pier. She looked to be just a little older than Demyx in the water but when Sora saw her on the land she looked a lot older. Sora guessed that this was Demyx's sister, Aqua

"Um Sora " The girl giggled and turned him to Demyx. "Question why are these guys here anyways?" the girl didn't look worried or scared just confused. Demyx looked at her and shook her around.

"Aqua, Zexion was telling these guys something important about Sora. He has a trance tonight and Zexion has to help him or something might happen to him." Demyx started to thrash about in the water. Aqua's face dropped and she looked almost angry.

"Your majesty, I apologize if this is a problem. I--" Zexion didn't get to finish his sentence before Aqua interrupted him. Zexion noticed the no nonsense look on the future queen's face.

"Don't call me your majesty. So he is a werewolf, your helping werewolves, Zexion. You know how troublesome they are and they could kill us all and your----" This time it was Aqua who was interrupted by a sobbing Sora. Aqua suddenly regretted saying all those things when she saw the small teen crying his heart out.

"I didn't want this. I never wanted to be like this and If I could change it I would" Riku came up behind Sora and pulled him to his chest as the small brunette broke into a flood of tears. Demyx growled at Aqua for upsetting Sora. The mer-princess looked guilty for the tears that fell from the reluctant werewolf's bright blue eyes. However before but Zexion noticed something and started to quickly speak.

"Sora listen to me because you haven't got much time. You should have been dead within 30 seconds of Xemnas biting you but your trance will far worse. A werewolf's heart is about two-thirds the size of a normal humans. But in order to shrink, first it has to stop. In other words, you'll have a heart attack before trance however as stupid as it sound the more times you go thought it the less it will hurt until after going through it so many times it will hurt no longer. All of the internal organs are smaller in humans so while your having a heart attack, your also having liver and kidney failure too. If your stop screaming first time round it's not because the pain has dulled, your throat, gullet and vocal chords are tearing and reforming. You literally won't be able to make a sound. By now the pituitary gland should be working overtime, flooding your body with endorphins to ease some of the pain, but that too has shut down. Anyone else would have died of shock long ago but how you survived I do not know and not only that because your of such a small stature it will hurt more. I'm sorry this has to happen, Sora" The brunette didn't even have time to panic before the full moon shined down him and Riku winced as he heard the screams getting ripped from Sora's throat. The brunette doubled over in pain as he started to scream in utter agony.

"I'm sorry, Sora" Riku watched as the skin ripped off Sora's body only for it to be replaced by fur. Demyx and Aqua watched in horror while Zexion just examined what was happening. Riku couldn't bare to watch his best friend's agony.

Elsewhere Tidus's trance went without a problem as it always done. Vaan, Namine and Roxas stood beside him. Roxas had not gotten over what he had seen earlier and he didn't understand while Axel had just left him but he just had to try and stop himself from breaking down. Roxas had his back to Vaan, Namine and Tidus. Tidus and Vaan were back to acting like idiots again even when Tidus was in the form of a giant wolf but Roxas hadn't forgotten what he saw earlier and he wanted to know what had happened to Axel. The blond angel stopped thinking when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Roxas turned around to see his sister Namine looking at him. Namine always knew when things were wrong in her family especially if it was with Roxas. Well the two were twins after all.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" Roxas sighed and turned back to Vaan and Tidus. Namine watched her brother's eyes as they shifted around the place where they were standing. Every month the three angels came to this exact spot because it helped Tidus keep control over himself when in trance if their were people near him. However even in trance, Tidus still couldn't help shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

"Yeah, I know 'Lette. Cya tomorrow" Hayner sighed as he walked out of his friend's house with a history book in his hands. Olette had threatened to let Rikku beat the shit out of him if he didn't come over and revives with her and Pence and Hayner didn't fancy a beating from his older sister. The blond should have been thinking about what Rikku had told him earlier but he need to get out and away from everything. Hayner pushed his hands in his pocket as he began to walk towards his cave which required a walk through the forest. Twilight Town forest was not a clever place to be in the dark so Hayner tried to get as home as quickly as possible. However if he had noticed the shadows following him, he would have realized it would have been better to have went back to Olette's but he didn't see them so he couldn't have known. Hayner looked behind him to see if anyone was coming but just has he turned his head back around, a hand wrapped itself around his throat and lift him up in the air. Hayner tried to struggled again whatever it was that was holding him up and to the horror of the blond it was a werewolf. He had never seen one in his life but he had heard about them before.

The werewolf tossed Hayner against a tree as if he was a rag doll and started to advance towards the incredibly weakened dragon heir. Hayner could see the feral grin on the werewolf's face as if unsheathed its claws, ready to strike down the heir. Hayner screwed his eyes shut and waited foe the blow to come but it never came. Hayner opened his eyes to the a body hovering above his and he noticed the giant hole in the others stomach.

"Se-Seifer" Hayner looked in horror as the blood started to trickle down the other blonds mouth. Hayner shifted his body so that he could wrap his arms around the others back. Seifer smirked at the younger boy even as he felt the agony of the claw being retracted from his stomach. "Wha- what have you done you idiot look at you?" Hayner started to panic as he felt the others skin growing rapidly cold. Seifer's vision was slowly turning black and looked up at Hayner with a grin on his face.

"I know Rikku told you about me so I guess this time you could actually see that it was me all along. Stupid chicken wuss" Seifer laughed a little as he fell into unconsciousness. Hayner whimpered as the werewolf edged closer to him. It was like that attitude problem of Twilight Town to be frightened but this thing had just taken down Seifer without breaking a sweat. Hayner stood no chance against this monster.

When Tidus felt that was something wrong somewhere, he knew he was always right but then again so did Roxas. The blond angel took off without saying anything to his siblings or Tidus. Namine looked in shock as her brother just ran off.

"Roxas" Vaan and Namine exclaimed in unison. Tidus and Vaan ran passed Namine leaving the girl alone for a minute before he decided to follow. Being a wolf, Tidus extremely agile and fast and with the three siblings being angels, they had the advantage of flight. Vaan was the only one who ran normally but even with that the group still got to where Tidus and Roxas sensed the trouble very fast.  
When Roxas got their, he wanted to be sick at what he saw. Seifer's bloody body lying on the ground and Hayner being held by his throat by a werewolf. Roxas watched as Hayner stopped struggling against the wolf as if he was giving in to his fate. Tidus immediately went charging in and tackled the werewolf to the ground forcing Hayner out of his grasp. Roxas ran over to his best friend's body while Namine ran over to Seifer's. Vaan stood and tried to work out what werewolf was Tidus and what was the enemy. Both werewolves looked exactly the same to oldest of the three siblings would have ran in but one of the werewolves was throwing to the side and he knew by the yelp that it was Tidus. Vaan ran over to the injured werewolf.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit. This thing is unstoppable" Just was those words left Vaan's mouth, the other werewolf came crashing to the down. The three siblings looked at what or rather who had brought the creature and all of them were shocked at who them saw. Well all expect from Vaan.

"Your Riku's dad" Sephiroth turned to the the three angel each over a respective body. Sephiroth had a large sword in his hand and behind him stood Zack, Cloud and Leon. Sephiroth walked closer to Vaan and Tidus with his intent written clearly on his face. Vaan clutched Tidus's fur like a lifeline.

"Stop it, he didn't do anything" Vaan pleaded but Sephiroth didn't stop his advances. Vaan started to grow desperate. "STOP" Roxas and Namine looked over in shock as Vaan had his wings wrapped around Tidus. Sephiroth stepped back in surprise. Out of all of them Vaan was the one who ever wanted to admit what he was. He had being this creature that he was but he had to in order to protect his family and Roxas and Namine were the only family he had.**  
**

"They're angels, Sephiroth. Your that kid that looks like Sora" Zack really did like to state the obvious. Sephiroth shook his head as Zack made his way over to Roxas. Zack had met Roxas before and he was convinced that Sora and Roxas were twins but they weren't. He looked down at the body beside Roxas and examined it a little. "Hey Seph, isn't that Ansem's kid" Sephiroth walked away from Vaan and Tidus and walked over to his mate. Sephiroth's eyes scanned the two bodies, he had indeed seen the smaller of the two before at one of the many meetings he had been at with the great dragon.

"Indeed it is. The dragons and the werewolves had been on shaky terms at the moment but this will cause an all out war between the two. Xemnas, your becoming sloppy. Is your age catching up with you?" Sephiroth turned around to see a large group of werewolves surround him and the others. The tallest one came out and started to laugh. Sephiroth glared at him while ordering his family to proect the three Angels behind him. Leon looked over To see Seifer on the ground.

"Not so tough this time" Leon smiled as he touched his scar.

"Ah Sephiroth all those years of living under a boring old roof hasn't dulled your senses has it" Sephiroth watched as Xemnas disappeared from view for a moment before reappearing beside Zack. "I'm surprised your mate returned to you. Such a beautiful puppy" Zack growled and pulled out his sword to try and hit Xemnas but he was gone before he could do so. The raven haired Vampire walked over to Sephiroth with Cloud and Leon so the four of them faced them head on. Xemnas reappeared back over beside the other werewolves. Roxas, Namine and Vaan looked in horror as the four vampire looked so fearless in a situation like this. Namine realized that while the vampire distracted the werewolves, her and her siblings should get the wounded away from here. Namine wrapped her one of hands around Seifer's neck and the other around his waist so he could pick him up but before she could move she felt something behind her. Namine couldn't turn her head in complete in utter fear. Suddenly she heard a loud cracking noise but she felt nothing apart from the vibration when the body the ground. The blond angel turned around to see Riku standing behind her with Sora in one of his arms.

"Oh I believe you have something that belongs to me, bloodsucker" Riku looked up to see the large pack of werewolves congregating around his family. Riku bared his teeth at the werewolf and clutched Sora's body. The brunette was still in a state of slipping in and out of conciseness. It would take a little time for him to waken up fully. The trance had exhausted the boy's body complete and caused him to collapse after coming out of trance. Riku walked away from Namine and walked over to his family.

"In your dreams, you filthy mutt" Cloud and Leon stood in front of Riku in order to protect him and Sora from any harm that may come to them. Sephiroth suddenly started to laugh out loud which was uncommon.

"Xemnas, I've forgotten how completely stupid you are. I have met some pretty stupid people in my 355 years but this is something I found completely hilarious" Zack looked at Sephiroth with curious eyes before he noticed a large group of people coming in from the other side. "How do you expect to fight a war on two fronts" Zack began to panic as the people moved closer but Sephiroth seemed calm. " My family will not let you harm the young boy and for trying to kill Hayner I don't think Ansem will be to please, What would you say Ansem"**  
**

"Oh well isn't it Ansem the wise. Its ironic that your name doesn't passed down into your family. I must say, young Hayner was unbelievably weak for a future leader. I shall laugh when your people fall into ruin." Some of the people that came from behind ansem rushed over to the body's of Hayner and Seifer and also check if Namine, Roxas and Vaan were okay. They seemed reluctant to see to Tidus but it looked like Vaan had reasoned with them. As Ansem walked up to Sephiroth, Riku noticed a blond girl slowly walk up from behind.

"Rikku?" The blond was followed by another two girls who Riku remembered as the blond's best friends Yuna and Paine. They were all a year above Riku and Sora but he didn't encounter them as much as he encountered Rikku. It took a while but Rikku suddenly noiced her little brother's body lying on the ground.

"DAD" Rikku screamed as she rushed passed the people treating Hayner in order to see him. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes as she saw Seifer's body as well.

"You have angered the wrong people" Riku watched as the entire area was populated with people he had never seen before. Suddenly the werewolves started to attack everyone else. Riku had never been frightened in his life but the thought of any of these damned mutts getting their hands of Sora scared him more than anything.

Sora was starting to wake up fully now and the sight of what he saw sickened him. blood being spill everywhere, He could see Vaan holding onto Roxas and Namine in fear that something might happen to them. Suddenly he felt his body colliding with the ground and when he looked up he saw a werewolf holding Riku up by the throat so hard that he was puncturing Riku's neck.

"STOP FIGHTING" All the fighting ceased for a moment and everyone turned to look at Sora. The brunette looked around to see if he could spot the particular person but he couldn't. "Which one of you is Xemnas?" Sora watched as the tallest werewolf stepped forward. The brunette didn't want to do this but he realized that he had to now. "If you stop all the senseless fighting and leave my friends alone, I--I'll go with you" Everyone looked at Sora in horror and Xemnas-who had now returned to his human form- smirked.

"Drop the bloodsucker, Saix" The werewolf that was holding Riku threw him aside like a rag doll. Zack quickly ran to the side in order to catch his 'son'. Xemnas held out his hand to Sora who reluctantly took it. Riku watched as Xemnas started to walk away with Sora.

"SORA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" Sora turned around with a sad expression on his face. "Remember what Demyx and Zexion said. Sora you'll be wishing for death if you go." The brunette just smiled sadly at his best friend.

"That may be true but Selphine always told me to always think of others before myself and if I go, he'll stop hurting you so it's the only thing I can do. I'm sorry Riku" Sora started to walk forward again. After Xemnas got far enough away, three hooded figures appeared in front of everyone. The first two took their hoods down reveal two woman but the third was kept clocked.

"Pathetic isn't it Ashe" The smaller woman nodded and reached over to the hooded figuire and pulled his hood down.

"Axel stop moping around" Roxas looked on in horror as the third hooded figure was the guy that he was lying in bed with just over an hour ago. Larxene and Ashe cackled while Axel looked ashamed with himself. Larxene whispered something to Ashe and the smaller blond snapped their fingers.

Everyone suddenly found that they couldn't move. Sephiroth tried to move over to Riku and Zack but found it impossible to do so. Larxene and Ashe just laughed.

"Axel, kill them" The two woman disappeared leaving the reluctant redhead on his own.

"YOU LIER" Axel looked over to see Roxas over by a tree. "You betrayed me, I trusted you, Axel. I believed in you and you used me" Axel just sighed sadly and he was almost in tears. Axel really did like Roxas but he had to do what Larxene told him to do. The redhead just turned and walked away from everyone after he snapped his finger. Everyone seemed to regain the ability to move. Riku thumped his fist off the ground.

"FUCK" He gritted out to no one in particular. Everyone thought that things would be fine if Riku could look after Sora but the vampire couldn't even do that.

**Okay In Chappie I Stated That Seph Met Zack After His Mummy Died By I've Changed It Now And I'll Go Back And Change In Chappie 2 Soon Enough**


	6. Road To Dawn

**Ello Again**

Kairi ran her hands through Riku's silvery locks as the vampire's head rested on her knees. He was grieving for the loss of his best friend to that disgusting werewolf but what could Riku do. If he didn't give Sora up, Xemnas would have killed the brunette and it was bad enough that Sora had went with that monster but if he had died, the vampire didn't think he would cope. The silver haired male sat up and looked at Kairi before lowering his lips to the witch's. He didn't know what possessed him to do such a thing. Riku had long since fell out of love with Kairi but maybe it was the grief that Sora had been taking from him. Riku knew that Sora had went on his own free will but the vampire had to damn his best friend for not being a little more selfish. Riku released Kairi's lip and looked down at the floor as he heard Kairi sighing.

"I don't want to remember this, Kairi. Make me forget this. Just for tonight" Kairi sat up on her knees and started at Riku.

"Okay" The witch kissed Riku back. She knew that Riku wasn't in love with her, she knew exactly who he was in love with and she couldn't blame him for wanting to forget this. It was the only thing she could do to make him feel better momentarily.

Everyone else was still trying to come to terms with what had happened. Roxas was sitting in a small under ground chamber beside Vaan and Namine waiting to hear news of Hayner and everyone else. He was so wrapped up in everything that he didn't even notice Olette running over to him.

"Oh your alright, Roxas" The blond angel could tell that she had been crying but he couldn't blame her. Behind Olette appeared Aerith. Aerith was a healer as well and since her parents were friends of Ansem before they died, Aerith and Olette were quite close to their family. Roxas wrapped his arms around the brunette and sighed.

"Yeah I'm fine. How's Hayner?" Olette just started to cry again. Olette and Hayner had grew up together and if you saw one of them , the other would be hiding around close by. It was like Tidus with Vaan and Sora with Riku. Whenever Hayner was injured, Olette would burst into tears even if it was nothing serious at all

* * *

Rikku sat with her back to the cave wall. She looked to her left to see her little brother lying sleeping peacefully. On her right, Seifer was lying with a look of agony on his face as he left. She would have to thank Aerith for tending to them so well, the blond siren was just happy that their lives weren't in danger anymore.

"Rikku" The blond looked up to see her father standing in the entry way to the chamber. She sighed and looked back to Hayner's sleeping body before she heard her name getting called again but it wasn't her father's voice. She looked up to see Zell standing beside her father with Selphine and Irvine standing behind him.

"_Pnudran*_" Rikku jumped up and ran over to her older brother and pulled him into a hug. "We missed you" From behind Rikku, Selphine and Irvine smiled happily but Rikku knew that Selphine wouldn't be smiling for long. Zell's eyes caught sight of his little brother.

"What happened to him?" Rikku didn't get a chance to speak before Zell's eyes caught sight of Seifer. If people thought that Hayner and Seifer were bad, Zell and Seifer were a hell of a lot worse. Even as a child, Seifer hated Zell because he was a completed idiot and Zell didn't like Seifer because he walked around like he owned the place. "It was him wasn't it. He's the reason Hayner's in this condition. I'll kill him." Zell growled and tried to reach for Seifer unconscious body but Rikku stopped him.

"Hayner is in the condition he is in because Seifer saved him, if he hadn't have been there. Our little brother would be dead. Seifer took that hit for Hayner because he is Hayner's watcher and Seifer's been there for him when he needed him which is more than you ever done" Zell looked down at the ground in shame for what he had done.

"I know I let you, Hayner, mum and dad down but I always felt guilty for what I had down to you's and I'll never forgive myself for what I done but I had to come back make amends for what I had done." Zell looked his little sister in the eyes before he pulled her into a hug. "I'll never let anything like this happen to you or Hayner ever again." Rikku nodded her head and embraced her brother. Rikku looked over at Selphine and sighed as she pushed Zell away.

"Selphine, I'm guessing you haven't been told yet?" The bouncy brunette tilted her head and shook her head at Rikku. The blond sighed and walked up to her brother's watcher and placed her hand on her shoulder. "You know that Xemnas has now got his hands on his mate" Selphine just nodded her head. "His mate is Sora. Your little brother" The color was drained from Selphine's face as her eyes grew wide. Irvine wrapped his arms around the girl as she burst into tears. Zell walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her also. Everyone was so busy comforting Selphine that no one heard Hayner waking up.

"SHUT THE HELL UP" Rikku and Zell turned around to see their little brother still lying on his back but his eyes were open and what worried Rikku was the fact that they were red. When dragons were extremely angry or annoyed their eyes would turn red.

"Come on, lets go somewhere else. Dad I'll take them away for now so can you stay here in case any of them wake up?" Ansem nodded at his daughter who smiled and took Zell's sobbing watcher away. Ansem looked down at Hayner and Seifer and sighed, both of them were two of the most reckless people he had ever met. Although Ansem had to admit that all of his children were reckless to a certain degree but main Hayner and Zell.

"Hayner, I know your not asleep. Do you think I'm stupid?" The smaller blond sat up and looked but at his father before shaking his head. "Your sister is nearby if you need her, I must go and pay a visit to Sephiroth." Hayner nodded again as his father walked off. He looked over to see Seifer lying across from him which caused him to groan loudly and try to get back to sleep.

* * *

For a sixteen year old, Kairi was easily amused and she had the attention span of a 5 year old. She lay beside Riku plaiting his hair as the vampire lay deep in thought about Sora. The thought of the brunette wasn't far from Kairi's mind either but it was 11.30 pm at night and she'd leave it until morning but every time she thought about it she could just see Sora screaming in agony and it hurt her to see that.

"I'm sorry" Kairi sat up on her side and looked over to try and see Riku's face but she could only see his nose. Riku had his face buried in a pillow as if he didn't want Kairi looking at him. "I'm sorry I asked that of you. I feel as if I've just used you and I'm sorry" Kairi just smiled and ran a hand through Riku's hair. For being such a viscous creature that drinks blood and will kill someone without hesitation, Riku was so caring towards everyone close to him and would die before he saw them get hurt if he could.

"It's fine. I mean you need to vent and with you being a vampire you have a crazy urge to have sex at the worst times. Not only that, you feel guilty for what happened to Sora and you feel its your fault and you wanted to forget it. Beside if you feel if your leading me on, your not. I know your not in love with me and I'm not in love with you anymore either. Ever since you turned fifteen, you've been falling harder and harder for Sora." Riku turned around to see Kairi smirking at him. Riku couldn't believe that Kairi knew, no one was supposed to know about that. Since Riku turned 15 he had been noticing Sora things about Sora that best friend's should notice about each other. Riku would have asked Kairi how but her phone started to ring before he could speak.

"Hello. Oh yeah sorry, I'm at Riku's......yeah fine I'll wait outside the door. Bye" Kairi turned to look at Riku and shrugged her shoulder. "I gotta go, Marluxia said he was worried sick." Riku managed a small smile towards the girl who was lying in bed beside him.

"At least he cares about you. Marluxia isn't an asshole like my brothers" As if it had been timed to perfection, Cloud fell through the door to Riku's room after being pushed by Leon. The blond looked horrified as he saw his little brother in bed with Kairi.

"You fucking dumbass, Squall" Cloud took his attention off of Riku and Kairi and turned to Leon who was staring at Riku and Kairi as if they were just dead bodies. He didn't even notice that Cloud had called him by his real name. Before Cloud could shove him out of the room, Riku hit Leon between the eyes with a tennis ball.

"Why do you have tennis balls at the side of your bed." Kairi looked at Riku and raised her eyebrows. She didn't seem concerned in the slightest that she was lying in bed with Riku and his brothers were sitting staring at the two. Leon was clutching his head in agony and Cloud was laughing his ass off before Riku threw one at his head as well.

"If people annoy me and I can't be bothered to move, I just throw tennis balls at them to make them shut up" Kairi laughed as Riku's door slammed shut. She hopped out of the bed and started to get dressed as she knew her brother would be coming for her soon. Riku lay down on his bed and sighed heavily as Sora flooded back to his mind.

"I'll phone Rinoa and see if she can tell me if there is a tracking spell or something that can lead us to Sora. Xemnas has got to be somewhere close. I'll see you tomorrow" Kairi smiled as she walked out of Riku's room. The redhead had always been there in Riku's time of need but their wasn't much she could do at the moment in time. Getting Sora back would help Riku feel better but that wasn't going to happen was it. Riku decided to get dressed and go down to speak with his father.

Riku walked down the stairs to see his father speaking to one of the men he saw earlier and he recognized him as Hayner and Rikku's father. Riku quickened his pace so that he see what going on. Zack was sitting beside Sephiroth while Cloud and Leon stood at the door. Zack was the first one to notice Riku's presence out of everyone as he turned around while Sephiroth was speaking to Ansem.

"Riku!" Zack jumped out of the seat and walked over to the teen vampire. Riku didn't look at Zack because his eyes were train on his father. Zack stepped out of Riku's way as he walked over to Sephiroth.

"When are we going to get him?" Sephiroth could here the urgency in his son's voice and he could see the panic in his eyes. "Dad, we've got to go and get him. I'm not leaving him in a den of monsters" Cloud sighed as he looked at his little brother, Cloud had always felt like he was second best to Riku and Squall-Cloud refused to call him Leon- because he came with Zack and he always felt that if something happened to Zack, Cloud would be on the streets.

"One week" Ansem answered before Sephiroth had the chance to. Riku's eyes widened and he reached out and pulled Ansem up by the scruff of his neck.

"A whole week. That's far too long for me to sit around and wait. Who knows what that freak could do to him in that space of time. WE GOTTA GO NOW OR--"

"RIKU" Sephiroth barked which caused everyone to turn and look at the eldest vampire. "This isn't just about what you think. We all know Sora is in very grave danger and we have to try and get him out of there as soon as possible. However a week is both the maximum and minimum amount of time we can take to get Sora." Riku let go of Ansem and let his head hang low.

"I will assist in help get this child out of these werewolves clutches as I also have personal revenge to take on them. They will be expecting us to ambush them within a day or two but if we wait a week to go and get him, they will think we have just forgotten about Sora. Within a week most of my injured people will be healed and we can help you. Xemnas resides in a cave in the forest which is something a lot of people don't know. The cave will most likely have the same lay out as the one's me and my people live in so I shall have people who will be able to navigate you towards Sora." Riku sat down beside his father and sighed loudly. He felt someone wrapping their arms around his neck and looked up to see Zack.

"We're sorry that we couldn't stop Xemnas from taking Sora." Riku rested his head against Zack's shoulder. To someone else other than the people in the room, this may have seemed to be a gesture which showed love but to Zack it showed that he was upset or sorry for something that had happened and he done this to everyone in his family. It was just Zack's way of doing things.

"I'll get my daughter to scout out the area around the cave for any traps and we will meet outside of the cave at 1800 hours a week today in order to retrieve the young wolf. I should tell you to prepare yourself for this shall not be an easy task." Ansem stood up and began to walk away. "You have my many thanks, Sephiroth. I shall speak with you later" With that, Ansem left the manor and traveled back to his own place. Riku felt Zack's arms detach from his neck but them the teen saw that he decided to attach them to Sephiroth's neck.

"You should try and get some sleep, Riku. It has been a hard day for you" Sephiroth stood up and intertwined his fingers with Zack's as the two walked off. Riku was left in the room Cloud and Leon who stood in silence.

"We'll get Sora back and then we'll kill Xemnas" Leon looked over at Riku who managed a small smile before walking back up to his room. Leon watched with sad eyes as Riku trailed up to his bed room. Cloud noticed this and wrapped his arms around the smaller vampire's waist. "Its not fair on him to be like this. The sad thing is I know what it feels like to lose the one you love the most. My father, my mother and my sister. I lost them like Riku lost Sora, only their---their" The brunette couldn't continue as the tears started to flow down his cheeks. Contry to popular belief, vampire's could cry and Leon done it a lot.

Cloud pressed his lips against Leon's in an attempt to calm him down. Leon gentle pushed Cloud away and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Make love to me, Cloud" Cloud's eyes widened at the request but he wasn't entirely objecting to the idea.

"What but everyone else is in the house, Squall. Someone will find out and then what will we do" The smaller vampire just looked up at his lover is distress and tried to nuzzle Cloud's ear while whining like a kitten which was what actually gave him the nickname 'kitten'.

"I don't care anymore. We've been doing this for over 10 years and we've been hiding it for everyone but maybe I don't want to hide it anymore and I want people to know that I love you and that you love me" Cloud just shrugged his shoulders because who was he to deny his kitten what he wanted. The blond lifted Leon up bridal style and carried him to his room.

* * *

Kairi sat silently in her brother's car as they drove home. Marluxia looked down at his little sister to see the depressed look on her face which was odd because Kairi usually had something to smile about.

"What's wrong, Kairi?" Maluxia got an even bigger fright when Kairi burst into tears. He hadn't seen Kairi in tears since 5 years ago when he had to take her away from their parents. It was funny that they wound out about Kairi being a witch before they found about about Marluxia's ability to kill people by touching them and Marluxia wore gloves all the time. Marluxia stopped the car and turned to look at his little sister.

"S-Sora was taken" Kairi leaned her head against Marluxia's shoulder as she started to sob heavily. Marluxia's eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around his little sister's body. "H-he was bitten by a werewolf named Xemnas last night night and now Sora's with them" Marluxia could hear the distress in his little sister's voice as she spoke.

"S-Sora's a werewolf?" Kairi nodded her head against Marluxia's shoulder as she felt him running a hand through her hair. It was no wonder that Kairi was so upset because Sora was so important to her and Marluxia knew she would have to have stayed strong at Riku's because he also knew the connection between them as well.

"Come on. We'll get home first and then you can inform me of this misfortune." Marluxia spoke in a very posh manner despite not being raised to speak that way. Kairi nodded her head and let Marluxia start the car again so they could get home.

* * *

Roxas, Namine and Vaan walked out of the cave with solemn looks on their face.

"I don't want to leave him there" Roxas and Namine turned around to look at Vaan who was staring at the ground. Tidus had to stay at the cave in order to get heal and Rikku had asked for Vaan to come back round tomorrow to see if he was okay. Vaan dismissed his own concerns quickly because Rikku, Yuna and Paine were all very close friends of Tidus but still, Vaan didn't want to leave without him.

"Vaan we have to in order for Tidus to heal up properly. We'd be best using our wings for once because I don't want to walk through the forest" Vaan watched from behind as his sister's wings came into view. Vaan hated what he was, he didn't understand why it had to be him but he tolerated it for the sake of Roxas and Namine. Roxas sighed and unfolded his own wings only to hear Namine gasping.

"What is it?" Namine looked as if she was going to faint and Vaan just couldn't move. Roxas noticed that his sister was staring at his wing and he folded it over towards him to see what was wrong with it and when he saw it he couldn't blame his siblings for looking horrified.

Black.

His wings were turning black. It was only the tips of his wings but it would spread all over them. Roxas had read about this, when an Angel's wings turn black it mean that they are degrading which meant that he was basically a fallen angel now and when his wings are fully black. He'll die.

"Wha-what did you do?" There was many reasons for an angel's fall from grace but usually it meant that they had been tricked by the devil. Was Axel the devil?. No he couldn't be, it looked like he took order from the two females he was with but Roxas was certain this had something to do with the redhead.

"Does it matter?" Roxas glared at Namine who just looked frightened. Roxas could see that he had upset his younger sister and sighed. "I slept with Axel" Namine's eyes went wide again. Roxas looked back at Vaan to see that he looked just as horrified as Namine.

"Maybe that is why. You had sex with someone who is them same sex as you" Namine wasn't against it personally but it was just the code of an Angel.

"If that's true, why isn't Vaan's wings turning black." Vaan rushed around so he was face Roxas.

"What did you say?" Vaan looked as if he was going to hit Roxas and Namine guessed by the way Vaan's fists were balled up.

"I saw you and Tidus earlier in the living room so don't even try to lie your way out of this because I saw it with my own eyes. While you've claimed to be oh-so pure and everyone you've been getting it on with Tidus behind our backs. Your the same as a common whore" Vaan ended up losing it and punched Roxas in the face causing the smaller angel to fly backwards.

"You have the cheek to call me a common whore when you slept with a guy you barely knew. At least I had known Tidus for a while before I slept with him. You couldn't wait to get him into bed, no wonder your wings are turning black." Roxas was about to strike back at Vaan but Namine stood between the two.

"STOP IT" Both boy's looked down at Namine in shcok. Namine had her hands on both her brother's chest to stop them from hitting each other. She had tears running down her face from the frustration of her two brothers fighting. "We've got more things to worry about than your pathetic fighting" Namine pushed both of them away and started to run through the forest.

"I hope your happy" Vaan gritted out at Roxas before running after Namine. Roxas sat on the ground clutching his cheek watching as Vaan ran after Namine. Roxas had to admit that he provoked Vaan so this really was his own fault.

* * *

One week later

* * *

Riku sat tapping his fingers aimlessly off the table in history class. He sat going through the plan for tonight in his head over and over again. His thoughts were interrupted when Mr Highwind entered the room. Since Sora left with Xemnas, the class had always held an eerie silence because most of the people in the class knew what Sora had become and what had happened to him.

"Right everyone, I would like your reports in" One by the one, someone form each group got up and handed in their report. Riku and Kairi sat in silence and didn't move. Mr Highwind looked around to see that Sora was absent from class again. "Where's the hyperactive ball of stupidity?" Before Mr Highwind knew what was going on, he was pushed up against a wall and it was Riku who was holding him up against the wall. He looked in horror to see the teen baring a set of large fangs at him and not only that. His eyes had changed, they were now in cat slits. Vincent and Rikku, whom were also in the class watched in horror but it was Vincent who was more horrified by his grandson's actions. In the end it was Kairi who managed to pull Riku off the teacher and the two stormed out of the class room.

"What the hell were you thinking Riku?" Kairi glared at Riku who looked at her through silted eyes. "You almost killed a teacher. Your dad is going to have a fit when he heard about this" Riku still looked as if he didn't care and he really didn't. Suddenly the classroom door opened and Vincent and Rikku came rushing out.

"What the hell do you think your playing at?" Vincent held Riku up against the wall in the same way that he had held up Mr Highwind. Riku just snarled at Vincent.

"What the fuck is it to you?" Riku gritted out. Vincent dropped the smaller vampire to the floor causing Kairi to go and check if he was okay. Vincent walked back into the classroom. Rikku stood staring down at the two which an expression of sadness on her face.

"Your worried about tonight aren't you" Rikku looked around the corridor before her eyes set on the two in front of her again. "You'll save him, Riku so don't panic. By the end of tonight, Sora will be safe again" Rikku was never someone you would usually hear something so deep from but apparently she was capable of saying meaningful things. The blond sighed and walked back into the classroom.

"Aw screw this I'm going home" Riku stood up and started to walk towards the exit of the school. "I'll see you tonight, Kairi" The witch watched as Riku walked down the hallways like an oncoming storm. She couldn't blame him, Mr Highwind had insulted Sora and with his disappearance, Riku had been more and more irritated when people bad mouth him until he almost killed a teacher for saying something he would usually laugh at.

When Riku arrived home, Sephiroth was standing at the door waiting on him. Riku had guessed that his dad had been informed about the incident with Mr Highwind by Vincent because his father looked far from amused.

"Just because your angry doesn't mean you almost tell everyone what we are, Riku" The youngest of the vampires shrugged his shoulders and just started at the ground. Sephiroth sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he place his hand on Riku's shoulder. "At any rate their is something I must show you" Sephiroth walked towards a door in the side of the house which lead to the almost always off limits basement. He may have lived here but Riku had never been down here. The basement was full of boxes and it was all cluttered. Also Riku seemed to noticed someone hiding in the corner and it didn't take a genius to work out that it was Zack.

"Puppy, what are you doing down here" Riku couldn't help but laughed at Zack's reaction to getting called puppy. His face went bright red and he decided to stand and glare at Sephiroth. Zack sighed and sat down on one of the crates.

"I want to see Riku's face when he gets it" Zack grinned like the idiot he was. Riku was now extremely interested to know why he was down here.

"I meant the real reason your down here"

"I was hungry" Riku suddenly realized that this must have been where the packets of blood were kept. Cloud and Leon were known for breaking into the hospital's blood bank and stealing some of their supplies. They still went out kill people because fresh blood was a lot nicer that blood that had been left for a period of days.

"You can wait like the rest of us" Zack pouted and fluttered his eyelashes like a girl. Sephiroth just sighed and turned around to look at Riku who just looked unamused by everything going on around him. "I wasn't supposed to give you this until you were much older but since the situation call for it, you will receive it now" Sephiroth looked completely unamused by what he was telling Riku and Zack was sitting watching everything from a crate he was sitting on.

"I'll get what?" Riku didn't like the whole of idea of being down in the basement at all. Sephiroth walked over to one of the walls and pulled out a single brick before pulling about a dozen more. Within the wall was a case, it looked a bit like a briefcase only bigger. Sephiroth handed it over to Riku who just sat and started at it.

"Open it then" Zack looked at Riku with excited eyes as the youngest vampire placed the case on one of the crates and proceeded to open it. What he saw almost made Riku laugh in pure delight. However as a Valentine it was easy for him to keep his composure in situations like these.

"It's a sword. Why are you giving me this?" Riku looked up at his father in confusion.

"Everyone of us has a weapon to defend ourselves against the werewolves because sometimes our strength and our speed is just not enough alone. My father gave me my sword 150 years ago. Zack, Cloud, and Leon all had a sword with them when they were each turned for whatever reason." Riku took the sword out of its case. He made sure to handle it very carefully as he expertly started to cut the air with it.

"Why do you think I was so excited about teaching you how to wield a sword, Riku" Zack jumped down from the crate and walked over to Riku. "You'll need this in order to rescue Sora" Riku sighed and let his hand fall to his side. Suddenly he heard a ringing sound and looked to see Zack answering his phone.

"Zack speaking. Yeah we're ready. Okay we'll be there. Thanks cya" Sephiroth turned to look at Zack. "Everyone is starting to gather so we better get going. I'll go and get Cloud and Leon." Sephiroth nodded his head and turned back to Riku.

"That sword has a speical name just like mine is called Masumune" Riku looked up at his father in confusion. "That sword is called 'The road to dawn'. Now come I hope your reday for this Riku" Riku just nodded his head and followed his father out the door.

***Brother  
**

**Right I Won't Be Updating This For Possibly Another 4 Weeks Because I Go On Holiday Today.......Sunny Turkey XD And I'm Gonna Post Chappie 3 Of The Lion King Before I Update This Again Bye Bye  
**


	7. Memories

**Jeez 2 Months Umm Imma Sorry :( However I Hope You Like This Chapter.**

Riku couldn't get over the amount of people who had came in order to try and get Sora away from these monsters. He smiled to himself as he watched everyone making, what looked like final preparations. He saw Kairi standing in the corner beside Roxas, Namine and Hayner but before he could go and see her, he noticed someone in the background whom he hadn't seen in years.

"Riku, you ready for this. You know me or Cloud aren't....." Squall's sentence was interrupted when someone stormed up to him and Riku and slapped the younger vampire in the face. Squall looked in horror to see Sora's older sister and his former classmate Selphie glaring at his little brother.

"Sel, that was uncalled for. Hi Squall, missed me?" Squall ignored Irvine's comment and tried to stop the staring war that was going on between Selphine and Riku.

"This is your fault. All of this is your fault because you couldn't protect him and now look what's happened to him." Squall ended up standing in between the two but he stood so he was facing Selphie. Zell and Irvine could see the look of fury on Squall's face but then again Selphie had just slapped his little brother in the face. Squall was ready to start shouting at Selphie before Rikku bounced over to them and looked at her big brother's watcher before looking at Riku.

"Its time to go in" Squall growled and walked away from Selphie with Squall at his side.

"You okay?" Squall looked down at Riku who just looked as if he was going to explode. He walked up to Rikku, Roxas, Kairi and Namine who where waiting to go in.

"I'm fine" Rikku looked around and stuck her hand up in the air.

"Lets go" Everyone started to advance into the cave and Squall watched as his little brother disappeared from view. Squall looked around to see everyone going backwards to a point about half a mile away where they agreed they would stay until they came out. Squall sighed and damned himself for being so attached to his little brother.

_Flashback_

_"You've not left the side of the cot for 3 days, Squall" Squall looked up at his 'father' who was smirking down at him. Three days ago, Sephiroth brought his biological son him away from his pathetic human mother. Squall loved Riku from the moment he saw him and wanted to protect him from everything in the world. The fragile little thing was only a month old and Squall alreday knew that he was a vampire. The unbelievably pale and cold skin told him that._

_"Sorry" Squall whispered. Sephiroth let out a small laugh and watched as Squall went to pick Riku up. The brunette was like a mother to Riku in the way he was acting. Suddenly the door went and Sephiroth silver haired vampire turned away and went down stairs to answer it. Squall looked down at the baby in his arms and smiled. It was his little brother, someone that he would love and protect for the rest of his life. Squall heard someone ascending up the stairs but their was three people instead of just one. Squall began to feel threatened and clutched Riku tighter. At the door was Sephiroth with a raven haired male and a blond male. Squall started to bare his teeth at the intruders who look shocked by the behavior._

_"This is Squall. He was dying when I found him. I couldn't leave him, Zack. The child is my real son, Riku" Squall's eyes widened. This was Zack, the man that had left Sephiroth 100 years ago. Squall continued to snarl and backed up until he was in a corner. "Squall, no one is going to hurt Riku. You can relax" This seemed to calm the brunette. Squall sighed and looked down at the child in his arms again. He wonder if he'd always be like this with Riku. Probably_

_End Flashback._

Squall ran a shaky hand through his hair as he arrived at the meeting point. He was still the same as he was 16 years ago.

* * *

If living in a cave was supposed to stop people from being scared of insect, it didn't seem to work like that for Rikku. Everytime she saw a creepy crawly she started to shriek in terror and she lived in a cave herself. Kairi, Riku, Roxas and Namine just kept walking in order to find Sora. Rikku was only with them because she knew he way around these caves and they did not. Half of the people that came were outside in order to watch in case anything happened. Riku hadn't said anything the entire time that they had been in the cave but no one could blame him. All he wanted was to get Sora and leave but the chance of this going smoothly weren't good.

"Rikku can you shut the hell up for a moment because if you want werewolves trying to eat you, that's fine but I want to get Sora and then I want to run so shut it" The blond siren sighed. 45 minutes of trekking around a cave was taking its toll on the vampire.

"This is it" Rikku pressed her hand against the wall that was in front of her. Riku pushed passed Kairi, Namine and Roxas so that he was directly at the wall. He started to kick the wall and after only a few strikes, cracks were starting to appear in the wall until it finally shattered. Riku almost ran into the room to see Sora sitting on his knees with his clothes hanging off of him. He was sitting in front of a crystal that seemed to be growing out of the wall.

"Oh my god. Someone is in there?" Kairi gasped. Sora seemed to respond to Kairi's voice as he turned around and looked at them closely. Namine looked at Sora's face and gasped. She his her face in Roxas's shoulder because she refused to believe that boy in front of her was Sora. His skin was so pale, his usually bright blue eyes looked so dull and lifeless and he looked a lot thinner in just one week. Sora tried to stand up but he fell backwards however lucky for him, Riku managed to rushed around and caught him.

"I'm so sorry, Sora" Riku whispered into his ear. The sliver haired vampire wrapped his arms around his best friend as he turned around.

* * *

"They don't seem to be moving" Zack whined in Sephiroth's ear. The raven haired vampire was starting to get restless as was everyone around them. Cloud and Squall were too worried about their little brother to think about anything else. Vaan was in the same state while Zell and Hayner seemed to have no worries about Rikku. As for Kairi, who knew if Marluxia knew that his little sister was going into a cave which she might not return alive from. Selphie was being held back by Irvine to stop her from running and trying to find her little brother on her own. Zack sighed and stood up, he looked down at Sephiroth and smiled. "I'm going in. Cloud, Squall fancy going on a trip?" Zack grinned as Cloud and Squall walked up to him. Sephiroth stood up and place a small kiss to Zack's lips before the small of the two started to walk off.

"All of you, be careful" Zack raised his hand up as he walked away from Sephiroth with Cloud and Squall following at the back of him.

"Naturally" Zack wandered into the caves and started to follow the scent of everyone else that wasn't a werewolf. Cloud and Squall felt physically sick as the overwhelmed stench in the caves. Being in the presence of Sora or maybe Tidus outside was okay but this was absolutely disgusting.

"If I could eat I would be spewing my guts out, right about now" Cloud smirked as did Zack as they continued to follow the scent of Riku and the others. It didn't take long for Zack and the others to find them because the trail had alreday been made. The first thing Zack saw was Sora shouting at Riku about something.

"I'm not leaving her" Zack raised his eyebrows at the quarreling two and was about ask who 'her' was but then his eyes caught sight of the large crystal that seemed to be growing out of the wall. Zack's eyes widened in an instant.

"Move back all of you" Everyone just looked at Zack before listening to him. The moment everyone was out of the way, Zack took his sword and slashed across the crystal which caused it to completely shatter into a thousand different parts. The body that was inside gracefully fell into Zack's arms who turned around and looked at everyone. "Rikku, Roxas, Namine and Kairi. Go back as fast as you can because I have a feeling that this is going to get nasty. GO" Although Zack was usually the type not to get serious and all, he was known to be pretty serious when he wanted to be. The three girl and Roxas ran out of the chamber while Zack, Squall, Cloud and Riku with Sora's body started to leave the chamber as quick as possible but it was a little hard when both Zack and Riku were holding people up.

" Ugh, my head is killing me" Zack looked down at the woman in his arms. "Oh my lord. Zack" The sounded happy to see Zack so she obviously knew him. Cloud and Squall were about as clueless as Riku was. Sora was in Riku's arms whimpering softly as he slid in and out of sleep. "How is my son. Zack, please tell me he is alright?" Zack grinned like an idiot as usual.

"He's fine. He's actually outside the cave" Zack stopped for a moment and listened closely for a moment before he place the woman on the ground and looked back at Cloud. "Cloud, take Sora from Riku and get out of here." Zack turned back to the woman who was standing in front of him. "Go, go with Cloud" She nodded and as soon as Sora was in Cloud's arms, they were on their way.

* * *

Roxas, Namine, Kairi and Rikku sighed as they came out of the cave and started to run the half-a-mile it was to get to where everyone was gathered. Once they reached the place, Namine ran over into Vaan's arms while Roxas just casually walked over to them. Rikku walked over to Yuna, Paine, Zell and Seifer. Hayner was sitting on a tree looking down at his big sister. Sephiroth stood up and walked over to Kairi who was pacing around nervously

"Well?" The redhead looked up at Sephiroth who's concern was visible in his eyes.

"Zack told us four to head back after he came in and they took Sora. However there was this crystal in the chamber where Sora was. A woman was trapped inside the crystal and Zack seemed to recognize her so he shattered the crystal and broke her out. I didn't know who she was but she seemed really young and she was very pretty" Sephiroth looked at her and raised his eyebrows. However the look of desperation in Sephiroth's eyes just seemed to worsen. Everything raced through Sephiroth's mind. The first thing that came back to him was the memory of him first meeting

_Flashback_

_Sephiroth sighed to himself as he walked through the dark forest surrounding his manor. His mother and father were too busy discussing their plans to move away from the island to notice that Sephiroth was still alone. He was almost 150 years old which was still young in vampire terms but he didn't have a mate. As every day went passed, the silver haired vampire became weaker and it would be like this until he either found a mate or he dies. Suddenly Sephiroth heard shouting and screaming and he started to walk closer to the noise. However before he even reached the noise, a mid-height teenager came running towards him and clung to his arm. _

_"Please, pretend you know me. Please I beg of you" Sephiroth looked down at the shaking teenager that clung to his arm. Green eyes widened in shock as he came face to face with the most beautiful creature he had ever met. He had spiky black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. He was about to ask the beautiful male why he had to pretend to know him when three large men came out of the trees. Sephiroth looked back down at the teen who started to whimper._

_"Oh look little boy Fair has a lover. How disgusting" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at the men as they started to walk forward. "Move aside, we have some business to attend to" One of the men went to punch Sephiroth but he missed and Sephiroth got a chance to grab his neck and break it with ease. The other two men looked at him in horror before screaming and running off. The boy that had hid behind him was currently backing away from him. He was looking at the body that was on the ground._

_"Y-you k-k-killed him" The boy looked up at him in horror. Sephiroth shrugged and turned away from the boy and started to walk away. "What are you?" This made stop in his tracks. Sephiroth turned around to look at the boy who still had a terror struck look on his face. "Are you even human?" The vampire sighed and looked at the boy._

_"No, kid. No I'm not." Sephiroth watched as the boy's face paled._

_"Are you...a...vampire" Sephiroth's eyes widened as the boy lowered his head. Sephiroth walked over to the boy and looked down at him. He was a good few inches taller than the raven haired boy even if he was cowering at the side._

_"What's your name, kid" The boy looked up at Sephiroth in confusion but answered the question anyways._

_"Zack Fair and I'm not a kid. I'm 18" Sephiroth chuckled at the small spark of defiance in the teenager's eyes but is disappeared and was replaced with terror. "Are you going to kill me" Zack whispered. Sephiroth looked at him and raised an eyebrow._

_"If I was, I wouldn't have asked your name and I would have killed you when I killed him. I broke his neck so none of his blood was spilled. I didn't want to frighten you. " Zack looked up in amazement at Sephiroth._

_"So you are a vampire?" Sephiroth nodded his head and the boy looked amazed. Sephiroth sighed before turning away from the teenager and walking away. The silver haired vampire ignored the gasp that came from the teen as he walked away. "Will I ever see you again?" Sephiroth turned around in shock to look at the man. No -no not man- he was still just a child in Sephiroth's eyes. He was merely just a little boy._

_"You wish to see me again?" Zack raised his eyebrows and gave Sephiroth a look that said 'are you seriously that stupid'. Sephiroth held back the urge to laugh at the face that the boy was pulling. _

_"Well I'm assuming yes since I asked if I would see you again" This time Sephiroth let out a chuckle which Zack seemed surprised about._

_"Yes. If you wish to see me again I shall happily meet you somewhere after sundown but allow me a question. Why?" Zack seemed to ponder this for a moment before answering._

_"When I was growing up, my dad was always away because he's in the army but my mother didn't want me hearing any of the horror stories about the wars that he went to so she told me legends of vampires and werewolves. I loved them because my mother was such a great story teller and she still told me about them when I was 15 years old" Zack smiled but it was quickly wiped off of his face. "But then she died, just before my 16th birthday. After that my dad quit the army even through I told him not to. My dad is only 38 because he was 20 when I was born so I have a pretty young dad. Anyways I better go or he'll kill me. So would you meet me here tomorrow night" Sephiroth was going over what Zack had told him in his head as he looked at the teenager._

_"I shall meet you here tomorrow when the sun goes down" Sephiroth smirked at the boy before he turned to walk off._

_"Wait. You never told me your name" Sephiroth turned his head to look back at Zack._

_"Sephiroth" The silver haired vampire walked off leaving the teenager in the forest by himself._

_End Flashback_

Sephiroth was brought out of his reminiscing period by a loud shriek. Sephiroth turned to see Cloud walking in with Sora's body safely in his arms. Sephiroth walked up to his adopted son with the intention of finding out where Zack, Squall and Riku where but his whole body froze when he saw a woman following close to Cloud. His life seemed to flash before his eyes before he actually managed to say something.

"M-mother" The woman turned around to look at Sephiroth before she ran over to him and embraced her only child. "I thought you were dead. Father and I spent years think you were dead" Selphie ran over to Cloud and lifted her little brother out of the blond's hold. Cloud watched as Sephiroth was embraced by his mother and turned to patiently wait on the rest of them.

"Zack found me but he stayed inside with this sliver haired little boy and a brunette boy" Sephiroth smirked a little but it was wiped off his face when he saw Zack stumbling towards them with his hand covering his face. Sephiroth could smell the blood that was dripping from his face. Sephiroth walked over to his mate and look at his with despair in his eyes.

"Sephiroth, S-squall and Riku are still in the cave. Seph, you have to get them out" Zack removed his hand from his face and everyone gasped in horror as the blood dripped down from Zack's eye and down his cheek. Cloud gasped and ran towards the entrance in fear that Squall and his little brother were seriously injured. Sephiroth watched as his adopted son ran off in search of Squall and Riku. Sephiroth turned around and looked at everyone else.

"Go. We shall deal with the rest of this. Kairi, I may need you" Sephiroth turned to follow Cloud with his mother and Kairi when Sora ran over to Kairi.

"I wanna go. I'm not leave if Riku's hurt. I'm not, I'm not, I'm not" Sora clung to the back of Kairi's jumpers. Selphie stood forward and looked at her little brother.

"Sora, you can't go" Sora just smiled at Selphie.

"I'm okay but Riku might but hurt and its my fault" Before Selphie could even try to stop Sora, he had disappeared back into the forest. Sora stood as close to Kairi as he possibly could. The close they got to the entrance to the cave, the more Sora could hear some strange noises. Soon those noises turned into sobs. Someone was in the forest crying, but who?. By the time Sora and everyone else arrived at the entrance of the cave, the sobbing and the person who was actually sobbing were in full view.

"Squall?" Cloud ran up to Squall who was leaning over a body.

No. It wasn't just anybody. It was Riku's body that Squall was leaning over. Cloud had tried to get close to Squall but the brunette just turned and snarled at Cloud as if he didn't know who he was. Squall's eyes were like Riku's from that time when he was drinking Kairi's blood. Sephiroth stepped forward and place his hand on Squall's shoulder.

"No one is going to hurt Riku, Squall. The only one that will hurt him is you if you continue to act like this. We've been over this before" It was just like last time when Zack and Cloud came to back-well Zack came back Cloud didn't- to Sephiroth. Squall wouldn't let any of the two near Riku at all. The brunette slowly shuffled away from the body that rested on the floor. Kairi and Sora quickly rushed to Riku's side. Zack wanted to be sick at the blood that covered Riku's body. Due to everyone -every vampire- being so close to Riku, it was impossible to find the scent of his blood attractive due to the parent bond he has with Zack and Sephiroth and the brotherly bond he has with Squall and Cloud. Although he had never seen Lucrencia before, due to her being a direct relative of his, Riku's blood did not effect her either. Sephiroth dropped to his knees and lifted Riku up slightly so that his torso was resting on Sephiroth's knee and his head was being cradled by his father's hands. "Riku?" Sora and Kairi had never seen Sephiroth being so compassionate before.

"Ngnnn.....ughh.....S-Sora" Riku whispered. Everyone could here the agony in Riku's voice as Sora shuffled up so that he was right at Riku's side. Riku could just see Sora and the vampire seemed rather relived. "G-glad y-y-your okay. Just don't s-start crying....." Riku let out a loud sigh as his eyes slid shut.

"Riku, Riku wake up" Sora whined and looked at Riku's calm face. He couldn' be...no Sora refused to believe that Riku was dead. He was a vampire. Vampires didn't die. The teen started to scream but it wasn't going to bring Riku back.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Riku Dead ? -Sobs-  
Anyways I Have Realized Two Things. Werewolves Like Ripping Holes In People's Stomachs And Most Of The People In This Story Suffer From Over Protective Sibling Syndrome. Yes Lucrencia Crescent Is Sephiroth Biological Mother In FFVII NOT Jenova.  
**


	8. Impossibility

**My First Post As A 17 Year Old..........................Imma SeeD Commander Like Squallie**. **On With The Story**.

_The door slammed shut as the small nine year old boy stormed out of his house and into the dark forest that surrounded his home. Riku could hear his father shouting from behind him but Riku paid no heed to it. The silver haired boy briefly wondered why his father chose not to follow him but he just shook it off. His screwed up family were doing his head in at the moment and he had no idea where his brothers were. Trust Squall and Cloud to run off when he needed them the most. Riku just continued to walk into the forest with everything in his head. He suddenly heard a scream. It would be normal for someone of Riku's age to be scared but Riku wasn't. He simply continued to walk deeper into the forest. He suddenly started to hear noises that sounded like blood squelching and Riku decided to hide behind and tree and peek around the tree to see if he could see anything. Whenn he did, he wished he just hadn't bothered. Two men were leaning over the body of a man and they seemed to be biting into his neck. The two men stood up and what Riku saw scared him more than anything else he had ever seen. The two men were his older brothers, Cloud and Squall and both of them had blood dripping from their lips. Riku let out a loud gasp and the two older males turned to look at him. Squall's eyes went wide while Cloud just looked at him in a confused manner._

_"R-Riku" Squall could hardly talk as he started to walk towards him. Riku started to stagger backwards before he turned and started to run as fast as he could back to his house. The moment he arrived back in his house, he ran up to Zack and tried to hide behind him._

_"Kiddo, what's wrong" Zack just smiled a little but Riku was scared out of his wits. The raven haired male warpped his arms around Riku's back and he couldn't help but wonder what Riku had seen that made him so scared.  
_

_"Cloud and Squall. Th-they're murderers" The smile was wiped from Zack's face and Sephiroth-who had just walked into the room- looked horrified. Suddenly the door slammed shut and the two ' murderers' entered. "Get away from me. Y-you monsters" Sephiroth just sighed and Squall looked to be on the verge of tears. Squall was slightly more emotional than Cloud, especially when it came to Riku.  
_

_"Great. Now he knows" Riku looked perplexed as Sephiroth just sighed and ran a hand through his long sliver hair. "Well we may as well tell you now since you've alreday seen it" Sephiroth looked at Zack who leaned down so that he was face to face with Riku.  
_

_"There is no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it as it is. Your a vampire, Riku. This isn't a joke before you even say it. Do you ever wonder why we never let you out into the sunlight or why your skin always felt so cold as if you'd been near an iceberg." Riku started to shake his head just before Zack pulled him towards the mirror that sat in the lounge, simply for decoration purposes. Zack pulled Riku in front of it and pointed at the mirrior. "See I don't have a reflection. Doesn't that tell you something" Riku could only stare at the mirror. He could see a reflection of himself but that was it. There was no reflection of Zack even though he was standing right at the side of Riku._

_"I have a reflection. See I can't be a vampire" Riku spoke as fast as was humanly possible which would be difficult since he apprently wasn't human.  
_

_"Your half-human" Riku turned to look at his father who walked forward. " Your wretched mother was a human and that is why you can see your reflection. We weren't going to tell you until you were 12 because that is when you'll start craving blood. Surely you must have realized something, Riku. We've never aged since you've been born. Doesn't that tell you something." Riku just looked around before he started to shake before he collapsed into a heap on the floor._

_

* * *

_Riku awoke to see a crowd of people around his bed. Zack was hovering over him while everyone else stood at the side. Zack was always the kind of person that had to be in your face but Riku was used to it so he just smiled at the raven haired vampire. Riku looked up at his father who smiled back down at him. Riku liked that fact that his entire family was crowed around him. His father and Zack, his brothers, his grandfather and his grandmother. Riku found it a crime to call this woman his grandmother, she looked so young and so full of life after being trapped in a crystal for over 130 years. Sora must have gave her some sence of relief being trapped in there.

"SORA?" Riku shot into a sitting position before he felt a searing pain running up his side. Zack smiled and pointed to the other side of Riku's bed, the sliver haired vampire turned to see two blue orbs looking up at him. Riku grinned and lay back down and ran his fingers through Sora's hair.

"Right ladies and gentlemen, shows over. Let's go" Zack started to shove everyone out of the room so that Riku and Sora were left alone. Riku watched as everyone evcuated the room before Sora sat up and started Riku right in the eyes. "T-Tidus phoned you from Roxas's mobile. He said he had to urgently speak with you" Riku sighed and slowly sat up again.

"How long was I out for ?" Sora seemed to ponder for a moment.

"Four days" The brunette sighed and pulled Riku's phone out of the pocket of his- well Riku's- jumper. Riku smilied and dialed Roxas's number before he put the phone up to his ear.

"Hey, Roxas......Yeah Sora's fine don't worry and I'm fine.......Look can you get Tidus..Thanks" Riku waited for a moment before Tidus took the phone. "Hey, you wanted to speak to me...um yeah I suppose. At what time?....yeah okay and he'll come too. See you later" Sora looked up at Riku. "We've to meet Tidus and Vaan in the forest in 20 minutes." Sora tilted his head and sighed.

"But your hurt" Sora watched as Riku stood up and pulled on the shirt that lay on his bedside table. He alreday had a pair of jeans on so he was alright. Sora shuffled off the bed and stood beside Riku. The vampire looked down at his best friend and smiled.

"Everything is okay now. Your safe from Xemnas." Riku sighed as Sora hugged him tightly. He hated lying to Sora but he really had no choice "Now come on. I know Tidus and he can be pretty impatiant at the best of times." Sora smiled as he followed Riku out of his room once he was dressed. Sora looked pretty amusing in Riku's clothes that were far too big on him but its all he had at the moment. Everyone that was in the lounge didn't seem to notice the two teens leaving the large house. Riku kept Sora close to him the entire way to the place where they were supposed to be meeting Tidus.

Riku guessed that they were late because when they got to where they were supposed to be, Tidus and Vaan were alreday there. However according to Roxas and Namine, Vaan had extramly bad timekeeping skills.

By the time Riku and Sora reached the place where they were supposed to meet Tidus and Vaan, the two were alreday there. Which was quite surprising. Tidus was leaning casually against a tree while Vaan was just simply pacing around. Sora still clung to the back of Riku even if it was Tidus and Vaan they were near. He never really spoke to either of the other two teens and he had nothing against any of them but he just really wanted to be close Riku.

"About time" Riku raised his eyes at the blond who threw himself on the ground beside Tidus who had walked forward from the tree he was previously leaning on.

"You can talk. I've heard at your just as bad and I don't think Namine would lie" Riku grinned but Vaan just glared at him. Everyone seemed to notice that if Vaan was angry he would either glare at you then attack you or he would pout and then glare.

"Shut it, both of you." Tidus hissed and tilted his head slightly so he could see Sora who was hiding behind Riku. "Okay. Look I hate to ask you this just after you've been saved from....'that place' but you really need to anwser this" Sora nodded his head and came to stand beside Riku, rather than behind him. Tidus seemed to wait for a moment as if he was pondering the question he was about to ask. "Did Xemnas....you know......do anything to you?" Riku's eyes widened and Sora just whimpered a little.

"Tidus, what the hell?" Riku hissed at the werewolf who stood opposite him. Even Vaan was horrified at what Tidus had asked and those two were best friends.

"I don't think you understand how important this really is" Tidus shot back at Riku. However they didn't have time to keep arguing after Sora interupted.

"YES. He did" The small bruentte just stood for a few moments before he started to sob. Tidus groaned loudly and turned to kick a tree. The older werewolf started to mutter curses undr his voice as Riku comforted Sora.

"Sora, have you been feeling sick lately" Tidus watched as Sora nodded an the older werewolf groaned again.

"Get to the point, mutt" Tidus glared at Riku for that remark before he turned to Vaan and looked at him.

"Go and just go back the now" Sora and Riku could see the insult on Vaan's face. Tidus place his hands on Vaan forearms and pushed him back slightly and started to whisper something into his ear. Riku watched as the blond angel pushed Tidus back and looked at him in shock.

"No. For gods sake, Tidus. How the hell can I go out with out if your not willing to tell me stuff" Sora and Riku's eyes widened. Those two had certaily kept that a secret from people. Tidus turned around and looked Sora and sighed. The blond's hand was still holding Vaan's.

"Werewolf are diffrent to everything single mammel in existance. Since there are no female werewolves, its the males of the species that can carry children. In other words..." Everyone around Tidus looked horrified and judging by the look on Vaan's face, he had no idea about this.

"Male werewolves can get pregnant" Vaan whispered into the air. Tidus nodded and looked at Sora.

"I'm sorry, Sora. Your pregnant" The teenager's face paled and he looked horrified as did Riku's. Sora doubled over and started to throw up beside on of the trees. Riku felt sick as well but he just stood silently "I'm so sorry but you give birth in 6 months time. Their's nothing else I can tell you" Sora just fell into a heap on the ground and started to cry. Riku couldn't move as he took in every piece of information in. His best friend who was a boy was pregnant. It just wasn't happening.

"Sora, come on. We better get back." Riku went and picked up his sobbing best friend bridal style and started to walk back to his house.

* * *

Sephiroth sighed and looked at his father with an unamused glare. Vincent was still pressing the idea that Sora shouldn't be near their family and he would listin to the fact that Riku would abandon the family if Sora was shoved off. Riku was just like a normal teenager who wouldn't listen to his parents.

"Xemnas won't just give up will he?" Sephiroth looked at Squall who looked strangely nervous. The sliver haired vampire was used to seeing the indiffrent look on his adoptive son's face. Then again, the brunette was obsessively over protective of Riku.

"No. He'll start to look for Sora and he won't give up until he has Sora back" Squall just looked down at the floor while Cloud sat and said nothing. Zack seemed horrified with the idea that Xemnas was going to hunt Sora down. Zack wasn't the only one who was a human before he was a vampire but he was the only one who seemed to retain his humanity. That was possibly because unlike Cloud and Squall, he was in a prefect state of mind when he was turned. Squall was dying from a gunshot wound and Cloud was on the brink of insanity. Suddenly the door slamed shut and Zack jumped off the sofa to see Riku and Sora standing with solem on both their faces.

"Sora, go up to my door" Sora just sadly turned and started to walk up to Riku's room. Riku just fell into Zack's arms. The elder vampire was taken back by the action but he quickly wrapped his arms around Riku. "He's pregnant. The bastard's won" Riku whispered into his 'father's ear. Zack gasped in horror as Riku pushed away from Zack.

"The werewold child is pregnant" Riku looked over to see his grandfather standing in the entrance to the living room. Sephiroth was standing beside Vincent with a look of horror on his face. Sephiroth walked over to his son and looked at him.

"Are you absolutly sure that he is pregnant?" Riku nodded his head. "Tidus informed us" Riku seemed to be very shaken.

"So what do we do?" Zack looked around everyone and Riku suddenly straightened himself out and looked serious again.

"We kill the monster that's inside Sora's body" Even Vincent was shocked by what his grandson was saying. Zack grabbed Riku's shoulder and started to shake him about.

"Riku,this is Sora's baby. If you had one shred of humanity you wou--" Zack was interupted in the middle of his sentense.

"I was never a human, Zack so I don't have a 'shred of humanity'." Zack glred at Riku before he turned to look at Sephiroth

"Your mother was a human" Riku glared at Zack in a rather frightful manner. The youngest vampire was known to be rather frighting at the best of times which was something he took from Sephiroth. It had somthing to do with the abnormal silver hair and the almost demented looked in the shimiering green eyes.

"My disgutsting mother was the scum of the earth who wanted me dead for what I was. She was a pathetic little human who was worthless." Zack growled and lundged at his adoptive son and pushed him to the ground. Everyone back away from the two as Zack pinned Riku to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED TO YOU" Zack hardly ever raised his voice. It shocked everyone around him apart from Sephiroth who was the only person that had heard him shout before and that was only on two occasions over the course of a 130 odd years. "You've become a monster. A selfish kid who only thinks about his own gain. That kid is Sora's not yours and don't you dare talk about human's like that. I was one and so were your brothers. So was Sora." That was alwyas going to be Riku's weakness. Sora was the one thing that could stop Riku in his path. Sephiroth pulled Zack off of Riku and the teenager just got up and stormed up to his room.

* * *

Kairi awoke to the sound of the rain battering off of her window. She sighed as she sat up and looked out her window and decided to go back to sleep. However, Marluxia choose that moment to open the door to his little sister's room. He was dressed in a pair of black sleep pants and his usual black gloves.

"Your phone just went" Marluxia handed the phone over to Kairi who looked to see that she had a text from Riku.

'_Kai, please come over before school this is really urgent' _The redheaded witch sighed and politely asked her brother to leave her so that she could get reday. About 40 minutes later, the witch was reday and she asked Marluxia to give her a lift to Riku's place.

When Kairi arrived she just walked in to the house. Riku let her do it as did Sephiroth so she just done it. She quickly climbed the staris to Riku's room. She walked into to find him lying on his back, staring at the ceiling while tossing a tennis ball in the air. He looked so tired. Which was saying something because vampires had very little sleep.

"What's wrong" Kairi slowly stepped forward towards the bed where Riku had now sat up and was looking straight at Kairi.

"Sora's having a baby" Kairi raised her eyebrows at Riku. " Male werewolves can bear children. We need to kill that monster that's living inside of him" Kairi gasped before she quickly brought her hand to Riku's face. The slapping sound echoed throughout the room and Riku couldn't say he wasn't expecting that. It didn't stop him from getting angry though.

"You selfish bastard. How could you even say that. It a unborn child and you want it dead" The disgust was clear in Kairi's voice, she glared at Riku who just bared his teeth at her. "Oh grow up, Riku. Do you really think I'm scared of you?" Kairi knew that Riku would never harm her. Sora would hate him if he did and that was something Riku that would just kill the vampire.

"I don't think Sora wants that 'thing' either. It Xemnas's, Kairi. Do you really think that Sora wants any reminder of what happened to him during his time in that hellhole. That is all that baby will be is a cural reminder and its better if its disposed of." Kairi shook her head and ran a hand through her red hair. She turned away from Riku and walked towards the door.

"Get reday for school. I'll go and find Sora" Riku watched as Kairi left the room. The silver haired male sighed and stood up so that he could get reday.

Kairi walked down the staris to hear a strange conversation from the kitchen.

"Okay, Okay so what is exactly is that stuff. Riku never explains any of this to me" She looked around the door to see Sora holding a tub of ice cream and Zack was staring at it in a confused manner. It wasn't even 8.15 in the morning and the brunette was munching ice cream. That was nothing to do with his 'condition'. Sora ate ice cream constantly and it was Roxas fault for that.

"Ice cream. Jeez you've never lived" Sora sounded strangly upbeat for someone whose not been long told that they are having a baby. Kairi made her presense known and just raised her eyebrow at Sora.

"Can't you leave the ice cream for once" Kairi grinned at Sora who smiled at her. Zack stood and waved happily at Kairi. "Aren't you getting reday for school, I'm not your mother Sora" Kairi scolded playfully and Sora put back the ice cream and martched up staris. Kairi watch Sora got up the staris before she sighed and flatened her skirt down.

"I have no idea why Riku has that stuff because I've never seen him eat it" Zack screwed his face up and looked at Kairi who just smiled polity. Suddenly the redhead just burst into a river of tears and Zack was shocked that Kairi had just went from smiling to sobbing in a matter of seconds. Zack hugged Kairi who could do little else but stand and cry for a few moments. When Riku and Sora came down the staris, evidence of Kairi's miniture breakdown were missing.

"Okay, lets go" Riku rolled his eyes and walked out of his house and towards his car. Kairi wtached the two carefully as they didn't interact whatsoever which irritated Kairi because it would have been Riku that wasn't going to talk to Sora. The entire way to school, Riku was as silent as the grave while Kairi spoke to Sora. By the time the three had reach the school, Sora looked like he was on the verge of tears, Kairi looked as if she was going to maul someone and that was most likely going to be Riku while said vampire just said nothing.

Kairi was thankful that Roxas appered when they had got out of the car because Sora ran over to him. Kairi just turned and face Riku with a glare that would make saten himself shiver in fear.

"Are you just going to ignore him forever ?" Riku turned his head to see Roxas hugging Sora before he turned back to the witch standing in front of him.

"What do you want me to say to him, Kai?" Riku arched a elegant brow at the redhead who was standing with her hands on her hips. "I can't just turn around and accept that 'thing'. I'm a vampire and that thing is a pure blood werewolf. Not only that, it the only heir that freak has. I would be a fool if I let it stay alive whether it was good or not" The glare on Kairi's face only intesified at the statement.

"So what's any of that got to do with ignoring Sora" Riku sighed and looked down at the ground. Luckily he was saved by the bell and he quickly walked off from Kairi and towards his science classroom. Riku had no idea what he was supposed to say to Sora.

* * *

Axel shook as he heard the woman screaming in pain. The redhead couldn't understand why this was all happening. He really didn't want to be a part of this but he had no choice in the matter because he knew what would happen to him if he refused to do as he was asked. The redhead couldn't help but think back to the look on Roxas's face the blond had found out that Axel had betrayed him.

"You look completely helpless. Go and do something useful, Axel" The redhead looked up to see Ashe staring at him. Axel waited for a moment before a evil smirk came to grace his 'sister's' lips. "Oh yeah, Xemnas wants you to burn down this house and he wants it done as soon as possible and he want it done with all of them inside of it." Ashe handed Axel a picture of the house and what Axel saw made the bile rise in thoroat. It was Roxas's house.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" Axel hissed at the blond who was standing, laughing beside him.

"Nope. Its to be done as soon as possible" Ashe smiled and started to walk off from the redhead. "What are you worried about, Axel. The little blond hates you anyways" Axel's eyes grew wise and he suddenly had the urge to set Ashe alight but that was nothing unusual. Axel sighed and walked away fromm the house he was standing in front of. Ashe was right, Roxas hated him anyways.

**Poor Axel -Sobs-**

Now Point If Anyone Has Played Final Fantasy 12 You Will Know That When Vaan Is Pissed Off Or Just Annoyed He Will Ether Glare And Attack Someone Or Glare And Pout. This The Cutest And Most Amusing Thing I've Seen On A Daily Basis(I Play 12 A Lot).


End file.
